Death is Easy
by thetwilightfreak88
Summary: "Death is easy, peaceful life is harder"-Bella Twilight . Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and loves her but when she doesn't return the feelings tragedy strikes causing the Cullens to move away and Renesmee to find love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**I've had the idea for this story in the back of my mind for a while and I thought it would make an interesting post Breaking Dawn fanfic I really hope you guys enjoy this story and I have some bad writers block for The Adventures of the Cullen Party Boat so I don't really know when the next chapter will be but I'm not abandoning it. So without further note I give you Aiden.**

I took a deep breath. Normally girls aren't forced to do something like this until they're in their teenage years and I have to when I'm only six and a half. I sure don't look or feel like a six year old though. I have the body of a sixteen year old and the mind of a twenty year old. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I'm about to break up with my werewolf imprinter, Jacob Black.

I've already talked to my parents about this and they understand. however they were both pretty shocked because the imprintees are supposed to fall in love with the imprinters. Jacob is really sweet and there's a supernatural connection between us but I can't possibly see myself ever being with someone who once loved my mother.

I do love him, but like a brother which is going to crush him even more because that was how my mom felt about him too. "Nessie can you please just spit it out or touch me the suspense is killing me!" Jacob(who was seated next to me on the porch steps) said as he was clearly getting impatient because I called him out here and have yet to say anything.

"Stop calling me Nessie!" I yelled at him. I've reminded him time and time again that I hate his nickname for me and that it makes me feel like a monster. Which I was called before I was born because a vampire/human was taboo to him before he imprinted on me.

"oh uh I'm sorry _Renesmee_." he said a little bit embarrassed. I can't hold this off anymore I need to do this now. I placed my right hand on his cheek and showed him a dream I'd had a while back. It was my interpretation of his and my mom's kiss before the battle against Victoria's army. My mom told me the story about a year ago.

"oh is that what this is about?" he asked

"kind of." I answered sadly.

"you don't need to worry about that it was just like with Sam and Leah." he said like he had been rehearsing it for years. I really didn't want to end it like this but if I don't do this now I won't do it and then I'll be stuck with someone I don't love for my eternal life.

"Jacob I don't love you!" I blurted. Jacob's face looked like someone after they witnessed death.

"I'm sorry I know this is wrong and that I'm supposed to love you I just don't and I feel like such a bitch for doing this to you." I wiped some tears from my eyes and looked at Jacob again. He was shaking almost vibrating. I jumped onto my feet and stepped several paces back from him. I don't want to spend eternity scarred like Emily. Jacob then exploded into a russet wolf and ran off into the woods behind the Cullen house.

I heard him howl in pain and couldn't take it. I ran into the house and into my mom's welcoming arms. She rubbed my back and attempted to sooth me.

"it's ok honey you had to do it." She said in a calming tone. I put my hand on her cheek and showed her Jacob's face before he phased.

"Mom when you chose dad over him that was terrible. When I did that to him I took away his reason for existing." I said and another round of tears came on.

"I know Renesmee. Doing that to him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do so I can't possibly imagine what you're going through." she said as she ran her hand through my wavy bronze hair. Just then my dad ran down the stairs and also wrapped his arms around me.

"I can hear Jacob he's hysterical." my dad said.

"wow really cause I totally had no idea!" I yelled at him with sarcasm. Just then his eyes widened.

"Edward what's wrong?" my mom asked clearly concerned.

"We need to go now Bella!" he yelled and grabbed my mom's arm.

"Why?" she asked as he pulled her out the door.

"Jacob's going to kill himself."

**Author's note:**

**Please review I need to know if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters I just own this story.**

"Emmett get down here!" I yelled up the stairs. In a flash he was next to me.

"I heard about Jacob what do you need?" he asked in a much different tone than his usual sarcasm and perversion.

"I can't run fast enough to get to him. You need to carry me." I answered quickly. I then climbed onto his back like I did when I was little and we were off. Carrying someone slows a vampire down but they're still faster than hybrids.

"so I take it Jacob's bad with rejection?" he asked.

"yeah you could say that again." there were more howls in the distance and I knew the pack was going after him too.

"man if they aren't careful there's gonna be more hunters looking for the bear-wolves." Emmett commented with a chuckle.

"this isn't funny Em!" Someone I love is going to kill himself over me and this jackass thinks he can make a joke? Uh…..**I DON'T THINK SO! **Even though I don't necessarily love him romantically anymore Jacob will always be my first love and I can't let him do this. We were now outside of Charlie and Sue's house. Oh yeah I forgot to mention they're married now, and that made it so my mom (a vampire) is now the step-sister of Seth and Leah (werewolves). Holidays are always interesting.

I could hear yelling from the back yard.

"JACOB STOP!" my mom yelled.

"Jacob please don't do this it will hurt Renesmee more than you think." My dad said in his persuasive/calming tone. I jumped down from Emmett's back and ran to the yard. I was able see them just as Jacob put one of Charlie's hunting guns to his forehead.

"JACOB!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then he waved at me.

"I love you Nessie." he said in almost a whisper and before I could get to him he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed and collapsed to my knees. I knew he was gone because werewolves heal fast but they aren't invincible and I had asked Sam how werewolves die once when I was younger. He answered,

"I suppose we die like humans anything that can't heal will kill us. But don't worry Nessie, Jacob isn't going anywhere." He was wrong. Jacob went somewhere and he isn't coming back. Jacob imprinted on me which made him a part of me. When he died that part of me died with him. My mom always describes when my dad left her as having a hole in her chest. And when she and my dad got back together it was like there was never any hole at all.

Jacob and I will never laugh together, talk about music, or play pranks on Rosalie ever again. That part of me will never be fixed. Like Emily, my imprinter scarred me but it's not on the surface. I felt like my heart was ripped in half and I couldn't control my sobbing. My mom was also dry sobbing(which is what vampires do instead of crying). She wrapped her arms around me and allowed me to stain her shirt with my tears.

Carlisle showed up a few minutes later and confirmed what I already knew. He was gone. Some people showed up a few minutes after that and took Jacob away. My dad picked me up and put me in his Volvo.

"Renesmee please talk to us." my mom pleaded.

"I don't really feel like talking." I replied without emotion.

"Renesmee I've gone through this and I kept it all bottled up. You don't feel better until you talk to people."

"No _Bella_ dad left you Jacob is dead! You did not go through this so don't even try to tell me that crap!" I've never talked to my mother that way. I will be forever grateful that she fought for me and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her courage. I love her but at that time all I could think about is that I'd made a huge mistake.

I should have stayed with Jacob and continued to tell myself that I would learn to love him. I should have done what Emily, Claire, Kim and Rachel did. They love who they're with,(well Claire will she's only eight) I could've done that. Maybe my accelerated aging has messed up my mind and I'll never be able to fall in love.

"you're right I don't know what you're going through exactly. I've dealt with death and loss but not at the same time. I know that you don't want to talk to anyone right now but that's something I _know_ will help you." my mom said in a very sad voice. I won't be able to admit it now but in a way my mom does understand what happened to me.

**Author's note:**

**SERIOUSLY PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY VALUE YOUR INPUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**If you like Jacob then I'm sorry if I upset you in the last chapter. I had to do that for my story to progress the way it should. Don't worry it shouldn't be that depressing anymore.**

It's been a week since Jacob died. I haven't left my room except for getting something to eat or to go to the bathroom. I don't go to school because my aging is too apparent and I can finish work any college student can. My family has been trying to help me but they aren't. All they are doing is making me feel worse. Jacob's death was my fault and nothing they say will change that.

"Renesmee are you at least going to come with us to the funeral?" my dad asked as I looked through the refrigerator for something that didn't require cooking.

"No." I answered simply.

"you can't blame yourself for this." my mom said as she set down her highly battered copy of _Wuthering Heights._

"yes I can….hey mom can I borrow your copy of _Romeo and Juliet?" _I asked while sticking a spoon into a cup of yogurt. Human food isn't exactly the best thing ever but I wasn't in the mood to go hunting.

"no you can not." she answered quickly.

"why not? I need something to keep me preoccupied." it's just a book what harm can it do?

"um you'd be surprised how much harm a book can do Renesmee. In fact the killer of John Lennon claims the novel _Catcher in the Rye_ gave him the idea." my dad stated.

"it's not like I'm going to kill myself because Romeo and Juliet kill themselves over each other." I said like a real smartass. Even if I was planning on killing myself I've read _Romeo and Juliet _before. I don't have any urge to drink poison or stab myself.

"well forgive me for being protective of my daughter." my mom said with sarcasm.

"we aren't going to let you mope around here for the rest of your life you're going to Jacob's funeral whether you like it or not!" my dad said in a firm tone. I was taken aback. I had never seen my dad so pissed off. Especially at me. My mom also looked shocked. Even when she had asked Jacob to kiss her my dad wasn't angry at her. Even he was affected by Jacob's death. I sighed,

"fine I'll go" my parents both looked shocked.

"you will?" my dad asked in a more calm tone.

"yes I will." I walked towards the door leading out of our cottage.

"where are you going?" My mom asked.

"I'm going to get an outfit from Alice." I said with lack of enthusiasm.

"already covered." Alice said as she entered our house carrying a garment bag.

"lets go to my room." I told her as I led the way to the back of the cottage.

"so how have you been?" Alice asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"not so good." I answered and unzipped the garment bag to reveal a sleeveless, short black dress that puffed out slightly at the bottom. If I wasn't wearing this to the saddest occasion of my life I would absolutely love it.

"do you like it?" she asked and I knew she probably had three other ones as back ups.

"I like it."

After a while it was time to go to the funeral. It was small the only people there were the Cullens, the pack, Sue and Charlie, Billy, the other imprintees and Jacob's other sister that lives in Hawaii. His casket was closed. I imagine he didn't look like he did in life so it was probably best. Everyone was crying especially Leah.

I always suspected that Leah might have had a crush on Jacob but if she did he would never have told me. And she'll never admit it aloud. When she saw I was looking at her she glared at me. After the burial ceremony I tried to go over and talk to Billy but he wheeled himself away from me.

Seth was one of the only pack members to acknowledge me.

"Hey Nessie how you holding up? He asked in his usual kind voice.

"not very good Seth….so does everyone blame me?" I knew they did I just needed to hear it.

"I don't blame you Ness but-" he started and I cut him off.

"but you can't say the same for the rest of the pack." I finished.

"please don't start blame yourself though. Jacob had problems, he even threatened to kill himself when he heard your parents were getting married." he said trying to make me feel better.

"yeah I know Seth." our conversation was interrupted by yelling. I looked over and saw Leah and my mom having it out.

"if you hadn't been a little slut, desperate for sex you wouldn't have gotten pregnant and Jacob would still be alive!" Leah spat at my mom. My dad took a step toward them but Emmett held him back.

"you did not just say that!" my mom said in a very angry tone as she removed her jacket.

"what are you gonna do princess? Block the 'mean words' out with your mind?" Leah taunted.

"I would gladly kick your ass if my daughter wasn't here." my mom said as she turned around.

"Yeah go back to your own kind leech!" Leah yelled after her. That was the last straw. My mom tackled her. Leah phased and snapped her teeth at her. My mom delivered an uppercut to her chin and I heard a bone crack. Leah bit her shoulder and took a piece off.

That was enough. Seth phased and tackled Leah while Rosalie grabbed my mom by the arms. Carlisle tended to Leah's jaw while Jasper helped my mom fix her shoulder. Sam walked out to the center of everyone.

"Do you see? This is what happens when mortal enemies try to be allies. This all started when two different species chose to reproduce." he then turned and gave my parents a dirty look. "the treaty said that we couldn't attack your coven because Jacob imprinted on-" he looked over at me and glared. "her. There is nothing stopping us from beginning the imminent war right now." Sam concluded as he looked at his pack.

"Now now we all are family. Just because Jake's gone doesn't mean you guys can kill each other!" Charlie yelled. It was a little funny because even though he was the weakest one there, everyone seemed to listen to him.

"Fine Sam we'll leave Forks and you won't hear from us for a hundred years. Besides Leah and Bella's scuffle we want to keep the peace. We'll be gone by the end of the weak." Carlisle said trying to calm the hostile wolves.

"You go now before we reconsider killing you!" Paul yelled. Carlisle gestured to us and all of the Cullens followed him. My mom ran back and hugged Charlie then came with us.

"so where do we go now?" Emmett asked. That's one of the things I love about Emmett he's an optimist.

"You'll see Emmett." Carlisle said and we all started running towards the Cullen house.

**Author's note:**

**The next chapter will be up soon but I need to get back to my youtube story I think my subscribers are getting impatient lol and remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Ok from now on I promise this story will be a romance/drama not a totally depressing angst like the last three chapters.**

Everything I own is now in a truck on it's way to New York. None of us are allowed to tell anyone where we're going though. Not even Charlie. I've never moved before but my dad clued me in. we don't tell the truth about where we're going because we're totally starting over wherever we go. We already have our cover story.

Because I look so much like my dad he's going to be my 'brother' and my mom will be his girlfriend. All of us will be Carlisle and Esme's foster kids. I have even talked my parents into letting me go to high school with them. It's only because I'm older my aging isn't very apparent to human eyes and it'll stop in a year anyways.

"Hey Renesmee are you ready to go?" Esme asked after she lightly knocked on the door to my empty room.

"yeah I'm ready." I said as I quickly got the money I had hidden under a floorboard.

"I think your parents have something for you outside." she said with a sneaky smile as she left my room. I had to know what was up because my grandmother usually isn't like this. I put the money in my Prada purse and walked out the front door of my house for the last time for who knows how long.

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw in the driveway. Next to my dad's Aston Martin was a brand new, black Jaguar XK.

"oh my god!" I yelled as I jumped up and down like the little girl that I normally would be at my age.

"See Bella I told you she would love it." my dad said to my mom.

"I still don't agree with this she's only six and even if she was older she shouldn't have such a nice car for her first car you should have gotten something like my truck." my mom said arguing with him.

"I would never torcher our daughter with something like that dinosaur!" my dad replied with an appalled expression.

"for the last time don't hate the truck!" my mom yelled at him. I remember all of the stories both of my parents have told me about my mom's truck. I'm not spoiled but I would never drive something like that in my life. I ran over and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"thanks dad I love the car." I said sincerely. My mom looked annoyed that I took his side.

"I'm glad you do cause you're driving it to New York." he said with a smile.

"No way she can't drive and she doesn't even have her license." my mom said and was clearly trying to protect me.

"mom I can drive. Dad's been giving me lessons."

"EDWARD!" my mom yelled at him.

"what she was going to learn eventually." my dad said trying to calm her down.

"I have Renesmee's drivers license!" Alice said as she ran up to me and handed me an almost perfect Alaska drivers license. My mom put her hand on her head just like humans and Alice do when they have headaches. My dad slipped the keys into my hands.

"just get onto the freeway and I'll radio you when you need to take an exit." he said. I now remembered something Rosalie was talking to me about. She said that she had added a radio system to all of the cars. Mine must have been included.

"Edward I swear to god you aren't getting any for two weeks!" my mom yelled as she got into her red Ferrari. It took me a second to realize what she meant. GROSS!

"ok I have one rule for this car." my dad said through the window of his Aston Martin.

"and what would that be?" my dad isn't exactly the 'rules' type.

"keep it under two-hundred!" he then flashed me another smile and peeled out. I hesitantly started the engine to my car. Just hearing the purr of the engine was exhilarating. I shifted it into drive and peeled out. I quickly caught up to the rest of the Cullens. They weren't too hard to find since it was only five A.M. and all of the cars were a bit more pricey than most. I sped up and passed my mom's car.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I swear to god I'll take that car away!" my mom yelled over the radio system. Jeez what stick does she have up her ass?

"Renesmee!" my dad yelled over the radio. Oops I forgot that my dad can still hear me. I dropped back so that I was next to my mom's car. I turned towards her and flashed her the smile that I inherited from my dad. I may not have a totally photographic memory like a vampire but I do have a pretty good one and I specifically remember that my dad and me's crooked smile makes her melt. I heard my dad laughing over the radio.

"that's my girl." he said while still laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: guys I'm barely getting any reviews if you could take the time to give me some feedback I would really appreciate it.**

Sometimes I wish I was a full vampire just so sleep wouldn't waste my time. I had been driving for almost twenty hours when my mom forced me to pull over and let Jasper drive the rest of the way so I could get some sleep. I didn't argue with that. I hadn't slept a wink the night before so I was going on two days without sleep. When I woke up I was in the passenger seat of my mom's car with my head resting against the door. It was dark out so I must have slept the whole day.

I had a horrible kink in my neck from having my head tilted to the side for I don't know how long. I knew my breathing made my mom aware that I was awake.

"hey sweetheart do you see that?" she asked and pointed to a very distant glow of light.

"uh yeah." I answered in a tired voice

"That's New York city." she said with enthusiasm.

"cool…how long have I been out?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"eighteen hours." she answered

"wow." I said surprised because I normally don't sleep that much.

"look Renesmee I'm sorry I've been so pissy lately. Even though I didn't like that he imprinted on you Jake was my best friend." she said in a depressed tone. Besides Jacob, I've always gotten along best with my dad. It must have something to do with us both dealing with thoughts constantly. Or that I inherited his piano skills and we're always composing songs together. I love my mom but In a lot of ways we just don't connect so it surprised me when she decided to open up to me.

"and I'm sorry about the car thing. I realize that you really are practically a teenager it's just that most moms of six year olds are still driving their kids to kindergarten not letting them drive Jags." she said with a laugh.

"mom I know it's been weird for you raising a kid that grows up so fast so I don't blame you if you get stressed out sometimes." I replied. Hybrids like me put a whole new meaning to the phrase _they grow up so fast!_ add that to the fact that the parents never age so the kid looks almost the same age as them and you get my parents messed up reality.

"oh and there's one more thing you should know." she brought up.

"what's that?" I asked.

"you'll be going to school without us." she said with a look on her face like she didn't agree with it.

"what do you mean?" I was pretty sure I knew what she meant but I needed to hear it from her.

"Forks and Alaska are less sunny than New York and we did the math. If we don't go to school on sunny days we'll miss way too much school. But you don't stand out in the sunlight like we do so we'll pretend we're being home schooled while you go to a regular high school." she explained. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"so your saying that you trust me to not get into trouble at a normal high school without my bodyguards?" I asked.

"yeah that's pretty much what I'm saying but if you get into any trouble I will personally go to your school and drag you home." she said. It's really funny because my mom looks like she could be my sister but when she goes into parental mode her tone of voice is like a forty year old.

"Mom you know me I'm way too mature for high school shenanigans." I told her in my most mature voice.

"so when I was putting your stuff into the moving truck I couldn't help but notice a few posters of Justin Bieber what's that about?" she asked almost jokingly.

"he's cute in a little kid way" I answered.

"so are you interested in any guys?" she asked sounding more like a big sister than a mom for once in my life. It was a tad creepy.

"well my aging kind of prevented any socialization with anyone other than you guys and Jacob so no not really and why am I even talking about this?" I had begun to babble but it just got awkward because talking about dating to your mom is just plain weird.

"how about this mom I'm not really dating material and I don't want to risk our cover so you don't have to worry about anything like that." I said because it was the truth. I really wasn't in need of a guy. I'm not like those boy-crazy girls you see on TV.

Hey maybe that's what I got from my mom!

**Author's note:**

**Once again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with my youtube story and had wicked writers block but I'm back! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but Hudson and it's students are mine! Especially Aiden ;)**

Ok so here it is my first day of school. I've been thinking about the good and bad things that could come from this so I made a pro and con list. First the good things. One, I already know everything I'll be taught so I can spend my time socializing. Two, I'm stronger than any human so I don't have to worry about being beaten up. And three, I won't have my parents, aunts and uncles at school to scare away and potential friends.

Now for the bad things that could come of this. One, like I said before I already know everything so I'm going to be very bored. Two, even though I'm very good-looking due to being a hybrid, my parents refuse to let me wear anything sexy and everything was very expensive. In other words I look like a high class snob. And three, once again like I said before I'm stronger than any human physically but I'm just a girl and I'm still the new kid so I'm bound to be either smothered or ridiculed.

I had just gone over my mental list for the fifth time when my mom knocked on my door.

"Hey are you ready for school?" she asked

"yeah just give me five minutes." I answered. I quickly slipped a new outfit into my backpack that I would attempt to change into once I got to school. I had made it down the stairs of the Cullens' New York mansion that was similar to their Forks one and almost out the door when my dad stopped me.

"hold on young lady it's time for bag check." He said as he took my backpack and checked the contents. He quickly took out my pair of white short shorts and black tank top. "you really think you were going to get away with wearing something like this? No way." he scolded in his fatherly voice.

"Dad please it's not 1918 anymore!" I whined. This was ridiculous I was being forced to wear a pair of black dress pants with a white blouse. You would think that because my mom is really only twenty five that she would see that wearing this stuff is like social suicide but nope. The traitor sided with him and said that I looked _very nice_. Which is parent for _not the least bit slutty. _I was so irritated that I didn't say a word in the car ride to Hudson high school. When my mom pulled over to the curb she asked,

"so are you sure you don't want to be home schooled for a little while longer?"

"I'm sure. You don't need to worry about me _Bella._" I answered her but it was weird to call her Bella. Since to the humans my parents are my siblings so anywhere besides home I have to call them Edward and Bella.

"stay out of trouble and text me when you get the chance." she ordered and hit the unlock button of the Volvo. With that I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. The school looked modern unlike Forks high and was crawling with teens that all looked about my age(even though they obviously weren't). I already had my schedule but I figured I should probably stop by the student office before my first class.

Like I figured the secretary explained a few of the things I would need to know and told me everything the school took a zero tolerance policy on. I couldn't help but flash my razor sharp teeth when she mentioned no deadly weapons. But really they have nothing to worry about. Us Cullens already have amazing self control and I'm half human so the chances of me losing control are close to none.

I was then introduced to a bored looking Latina girl named Melanie. Melanie was to be my guide through the school for my first day.

"So you got a name new girl?" she asked as she showed me the way to my locker. For a second I considered using a fake name so I could avoid questions about my unusual first name but decided against it.

"Renesmee." I answered.

"seriously?" she asked with a laugh. I nodded. "oh well it's….original." she said as she opened the locker. It turns out Melanie had been busted skipping class and her punishment was to show me around for the day. Surprisingly nobody seemed to care that there was a new student which was a good thing. After third period Melanie and I walked to the cafeteria together. She waved to a group of girls that were her friends.

"alright so just meet me here at 12:10 ok?" she asked. She clearly didn't want me to tag along with her when it came to her friends. I was secretly relieved. The disgusting smell coming from the human food was nauseating.

"ok." I answered and she went over to her friends. I simply had to get away.

I was sitting outside on a bench to get away from the awful stench of the cafeteria when I saw him. He was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. He was tall (not nearly as tall as Jacob but maybe six foot three). He had dark brown almost black hair that fell into his piercing deep blue eyes and was pale for a human.I almost didn't notice the blonde he was with until she stood in front of him and blocked my view. She was a bleach blonde that wore knock off designer clothes and way too much eye makeup. The blonde then got up onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. At this moment I began to feel something I had never felt before, Envy.

**Author's note: please make my day and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight the only things I own are Hudson High and it's students. I wrote this chapter with the help of my awesome beta!**

I was still looking at the gorgeous boy when that nasty tramp of a girl shrieked, "You're breaking up with me?" The boy's face turned apologetic.

"I'm really sorry I'm just not ready for a committed relationship right now." he said in a whispered tone so the other students couldn't hear their private conversation. Little did they know, no matter what tone of voice they use I could still hear them. "I think we should try to be friends Tiff 'cause I really like hanging out with you." he said in a calming voice.

"oh so in other words _friends with benefits._" she yelled and slapped him across the face. The boy looked dumbfounded as she speed walked away from him with a huff. He looked down and whispered to himself,

"I didn't say that but whatever makes you feel better." then he looked up right into my eyes. I quickly looked away because staring at someone you don't know is just creepy. When I looked in his direction he was smiling at me. Oh my god! The rest of the day went by in a blur and soon I was in the comfort of aunt Alice's Porsche.

"so how was your first day of school?" She asked like she obviously wanted all of the details. I sighed and put my hand on her arm. I showed her images from my day and stopped on the one of the boy smiling at me. "who's that?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know." I said with a laugh.

"he's so cute!" she yelled.

"please don't tell my parents." I begged.

"I won't don't worry." she reassured me. I was really worried because her and my mom are really close and with aunt Alice things tend to slip out.

"Alice could you please drive at the legal speed limit? I need to talk to you." I asked. She looked over at me and smiled then slowed to below the human pace.

"what's on your mind Ness?" she asked completely unaware of what she did to me. It had been weeks since we had buried _him_ but being called the nickname _he_ gave me really struck a nerve and I couldn't help it when my eyes started watering up. Alice was waiting for my response. When she didn't get one she saw the tears sliding down my face and realized what she'd done. She reached over to me,

"oh Renesmee I'm so sorry I wasn't even thinking when I said that." she apologized sounding worried about how much she'd upset me. I wiped my eyes and we sat in silence until I calmed down. She was waiting for me to break the silence until I finally did,

"I'm sorry I just can't hear _the name._ having pictures of him around the house is enough but I can't handle hearing you guys call me what he did for all of those years." I explained in a weak voice. Alice reached over and touched my arm.

"you don't need to be sorry I was the one that was careless and spoke without thinking for the second time today." she said trying to calm me down.

"second time?" I asked slightly confused.

"I accidentally brought _him_ up this morning when I was talking with your mother and it sent her in a downward spiral." she explained. I found it slightly odd that at times my mom was more upset about _him_ then I was. Alice looked over to me and saw the judgmental look in my eyes.

"she's taking this a lot harder then you are Renesmee. Your mom and him were really close and without him neither of you would be alive." she said. I had always wondered about my mother and _his_ relationship. Nobody's ever gone into great detail about it because they didn't want to upset me. Too late.

"Alice he imprinted on me I highly doubt anyone is going though what I am." I answered her.

"You need to know that the world doesn't revolve around you Renesmee!" she shot back at me. This is really different Alice is never like this.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked calmly trying not to provoke her. She hesitated for a moment but replied,

"It's just that Jacob was your true love and you seem to be moving on too fast." I flinched when she said his name but that didn't stop her. "And I know you're just holding in all of your feelings. You're having just as bad of time dealing with this as your mom but she makes it clear how she feels. You need to let out your feelings." she finished. By now I was sobbing.

"I…just can't." I answered before breaking down. For the second time since _he_ died I was carried to my room and set on my bed like a child. As soon as I knew they wouldn't be coming into my room I went over to one of my unpacked boxes. I searched through it until I found the two things I needed. A picture frame and my personal favorite candid photo from my fifth/thirteenth birthday. It had me in Jacob's arms while he was kissing my cheek.

No matter what he will always be with me and no blue-eyed boy could ever change that. I put the picture into the frame and held it against my chest on my bed until I fell asleep.

**Author's note: Review and make my day. Also I've decided this will be a series of three stories so the name of this will be changing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own Twilight all I own is this story line and Hudson and it's students.**

After that night I finally felt like I wasn't holding anything back. I looked into the picture again and concentrated on my face. I looked happy. That picture was taken in a more simple time back when I didn't know about my mom and Jacob. Back when I loved him.

The rest of the school week went by surprisingly fast. Melanie has decided I'm ok and that I can be in her _group_. I was glad because I was now able to get more information about the mysterious boy with blue informed me that his name is Aiden Bailey. He's a senior, in a band and very quiet. He's also a notorious player. The blonde girl that was with him is Tiffany Baker. She's popular and very bitchy. Apparently the two had been dating for almost two months.

I was sitting in my room searching for my notes on _The Scarlet Letter_ for an assignment when Alice and Rosalie barged in. Rosalie was carrying a bag full of something."what do want?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"you know back when I was sixteen if you talked to your elders that way you got slapped." Rosalie stated at my annoyed question. One of the downsides to living with vampires, they're all from this time when everyone was so proper.

"never mind her. So anyways as you know your parents have gone hunting this weekend so we've decided to do something. But first you need a makeover!" Alice yelled as she jumped up and down. Uh oh.

"um Alice I don't think my parents would approve of that." I said nervously

"Renesmee you're a teenager one of the musts is to rebel against your parents!" Rosalie yelled.

"Woo rock on!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Moron." Alice muttered under her breath. To be honest I was a tad excited for the makeover. If my non-revealing clothes were to be in a Goodwill somewhere I wouldn't be forced to wear them hence mini-skirts here I come!

"ok you guys can give me a makeover." I said while acting like I was being forced into something. Unlike my mom when she was human, I'm a very good liar for the little things.

"awesome so Rose do your magic on her and I'll update her wardrobe." Alice instructed Rosalie before going to my closet and observing it's contents. Rosalie grabbed the bag and led me into my bathroom.

"so what exactly are you going to be doing to me Rose?" I asked.

"Hair and makeup." she answered simply before sitting me down at my vanity. She ran her hands through my very long bronze curls. "you have so much potential." she said before she unpacked her bag. She brought out enough makeup and hair products to open a salon. The last thing she brought out was a pair of scissors. The kind used to cut hair.

"NO!" I yelled and tried to escape the bathroom. That didn't work. Rosalie picked me up like I was a toddler and set me back down at the vanity.

"Renesmee stop acting like a baby about your hair." she said before laughing.

"it's not funny Rose!" I yelled.

"uh yeah it is you're just like your dad." she retorted.

"My mom's going to kill you." I threatened.

"I'm technically already dead." she answered and began to spray my hair with some water.

An hour later my once waist-length hair was cut to just below my shoulders and I had makeup on. "You look amazing!" Alice yelled from the door. "I have your clothes ready in your room just get ready and meet us downstairs." Alice said and she and Rosalie left me alone. I couldn't help but wonder why I was given a makeover just because my parents were gone.

After I had put on the skinny jeans and low cut aquamarine Abercrombie and Fitch shirt Alice had set on my bed I went downstairs.

"Whoa Renesmee who knew you had boobs!" Emmett boomed. I blushed scarlet just like my mom used to do. Rosalie punched Emmett's arm and I heard it crack.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I was truly curious.

"Manhattan so we need to get going." Alice answered and threw the keys of the monster jeep to Emmett.

"Where in Manhattan?" I asked as I ran out to the jeep and got in the back seat.

"A hotel and we should be back by tomorrow afternoon." Rosalie answered as she took shotgun.

"Exactly fifteen minutes before your parents." Alice finished. I didn't feel like talking during the drive to avoid any touchy subjects so I put in my headphones to my new iPod and began to listen to some of my dad's compositions. The first to play was what he calls Bella's Lullaby. By the time my lullaby began to play it was dark out and we were arriving at an expensive looking hotel. A short man in dress pants and a blazer opened Alice's door for her.

"Welcome back Miss. Cullen." he greeted her.

"thank you Giorgio." she replied with a smile.

"here's your room keys." he said as handed her five key cards.

"Penthouse suite?" she asked.

"of course." he answered.

"Excellent. Oh and we can handle the bags." she said just as he was about to gesture to a bellhop. Rosalie, Alice and I left the bags to the boys and we went to the room.

"so we're at the hotel now what?" I asked as I put my iPod back in my purse.

"Now you change into this." Alice answered and handed me a garment bag. Unlike my mother I'm used to wearing more then one outfit in a day. Obviously since one of the people that raised me is Alice. Once I was in my room and had unzipped the garment bag another question came to mind. Where could we possible be going that required me to wear this short, sparkly lime green dress?

**Author's note: I promise the next chapter is where this starts to get more interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm really glad I've been getting more reviews lately so I'm going to be updating as much as possible. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just own this story, Hudson and it's students especially Aiden ;) finally I most certainly don't own **_**The Mask.**_

Once we were in the car I finally got it out of Emmett where we were going. "Clubbing!" he answered with a grin. Rosalie hit his arm again.

"you weren't supposed to tell her you idiot!" she scolded. Alice, Jasper and I all laughed. By the look on Jasper's face I figured he had something to do with Emmett spilling his guts so I mouthed to him,

"Nice job Jazz." he grinned and a wave of calm went through the jeep. Rosalie's glare subsided and Emmett probably no longer felt like strangling Jasper. Just then we pulled up in front of a place called _Liquid_. It had a line of people outside of it that went down the block.

"damn this place is packed!" Emmett said obviously speaking his mind.

"Are you guys sure we'll be able to get in?" I asked as looked at the long line again. Alice rolled her eyes.

"of course we'll be able to get in we're Cullens!" Alice said like she was stating the obvious. Rosalie got out of the car and Alice pulled me with her.

"Watch and learn little girl." Rosalie said as she pushed her boobs up and showed more cleavage. She strutted past the line of people right up to the bouncer who was almost as big as Emmett. He smiled and unclipped the rope,

"go right in ladies." Alice and I followed Rose into the crowded club and to an empty booth.

"What about Emmett and Jasper?" I asked Alice. I was pretty sure the bouncer who was just drooling over Rosalie wouldn't have the same reaction to the boys. Just as the thought crossed my mind Emmett and Jasper came and joined us. "how did you guys get in here?" I asked. Emmett flashed a smile and quoted his favorite comedian,

"can't make the scene if you don't got the green." Only Emmett quotes Jim Carrey on a daily basis. Also only us Cullens have enough money to bribe anyone for anything. My mom has never approved of it and neither have I. Suddenly the rave music was cut off and the lights to the stage came on. The singer of the band introduced them as _Nitrous_. I wasn't really paying attention to them but I could tell they were playing new versions of old songs. They had been playing for about a half hour when Alice tapped on my shoulder.

"Renesmee does the guitar player look familiar to you?" she asked as she kept her eyes on the band. I looked where her gaze was set and gasped. There with a black electric guitar in his hands was none other than Aiden Bailey.

"oh my god what is he doing here?" I asked as I panicked.

"Renesmee calm down he probably doesn't even know who you are." Alice said as she tried to sooth me. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all looked confused. Alice must not have told any of them about him.

"it's nothing guys don't worry about it." I said casually. None of them looked convinced. Rose looked like she needed to get away so she dragged Emmett onto the dance floor. Alice, Jasper and I sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to go get a drink do you guys want anything?" I asked without really thinking. Both of them just looked at me for a second before I realized who I was talking to.

"Renesmee go get a drink." Jasper said probably sensing my embarrassment. I didn't need to be told twice. After I had made it through the crowd of humans I ordered a water and was waiting for it when I felt a presence next to me.

"Coke please?" asked the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Until now I had only heard it once before. This was the voice of Aiden Bailey. When I dared to look up he was smiling at me.

"hi." he greeted me simply. He was actually talking to me and I was so shocked that I froze. "do you go to Hudson high school?" he asked as he continued to smile.

"uh…yeah." I answered nervously.

"I thought so. You're new right?" he asked. This was the first time I'd ever been flirted with since Jacob but I could tell that was what he was doing. I still couldn't believe this gorgeous human was hitting on me though.

"yeah I just moved from Washington state." I answered while really hoping he didn't remember me as the creepy girl that was staring at him on Monday.

"you look different." he pointed out. Which in other words meant that he thought I looked prettier than when I was staring at him. Awesome. He put his hand on the back of his head like he was nervous. "what I mean is uh….did you get a haircut?" he asked like his charm was starting to wear off.

"yeah actually I did." I answered.

"it looks really good on you." he complimented.

"oh…thank you." I said as I blushed beet red.

"um I have to go back on stage but," he grabbed a napkin off the counter and wrote a phone number on it. "Call me when you get back to Ithaca." he then placed the napkin in my hands and at first looked surprised at how much hotter in temperature my skin was to his. But he shrugged and went back on the stage while giving me one last smile.

The next thing I knew an ice cold hand was on my shoulder. "we need to talk." All four of them said at the same time as we left the club and went to the car.

"I don't see what the big deal is guys I only talked to him." I said in my innocent voice.

"B…S" Emmett emphasized with his arms crossed.

"yeah Renesmee we know what flirting is." Rosalie added.

"you guys are insane." I said under my breath as I got in the backseat of the jeep.

"you're so lucky your parents weren't here to see that little display they probably would have sent you to Denali!" Jasper yelled. I was surprised because usually Jasper stayed out of anything that had to do with parenting. They continued to chew me out (no pun intended) until I went into my room in the penthouse and pretended I was asleep. Even then they continued to talk about me.

"I can't believe this I didn't particularly like the dog but he just died she can't possibly be over him already!" Rosalie said in an annoyed voice. There was a sound like she had plopped down on the couch.

"guys I think you're taking this out of proportion it's probably just a crush Renesmee knows better than to risk our secret for a human." Alice said sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"yeah that's what Carlisle said about Edward." Rosalie said.

"ugh not this again!" Alice said sounding like she's heard that a thousand times.

**Author's note: REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's original characters all I own is Aiden Bailey and the students of Hudson high school.**

Just as Alice had promised we made it home ten minutes before my parents the next day. I was in my room reading my mom's old Jane Austen collection book when they got home. I was trying my hardest to not think about my makeover or Aiden Bailey so I added to the book by putting my headphones in and turning on _Paramore _to the loudest it would go. I had successfully blocked everything from my mind when my mom came in.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked as soon as she saw me. I took one of the headphones out.

"Cut it." I answered simply. She came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"yes I can see that. But why did you actually give in to Alice and Rosalie's demands? I thought I taught you better than that." she said and laughed her musical laugh that she had apparently gained when she was changed. I knew that I couldn't tell her the reason I let them cut my hair without thinking of Aiden so I knew exactly what to do.

"Mom could you shield me for a minute?" I asked while trying to think of anything but Aiden or night clubs. She looked confused for a minute but she did as I asked. I could tell by the concentrated look on her face. Only me and my dad paid enough attention to her to know when she was using her gift.

"ok your eavesdropping father can no longer hear your thoughts." she said with a smile.

"I did it so I would look prettier." I finally answered her.

"Renesmee you're gorgeous no matter what." she said as she ran her hand through my wavy bronze hair.

"you're my mom you're supposed to say that." I said as I moved away from her. Instead of moving back to me she got up and looked through my closet. She made an annoyed huff as she looked through my new clothes.

"I'm thinking these are Alice's doing too?" she asked. I just nodded. After a bit she took a pair of skinny jeans. "I can't believe I used to wear these. I feel so old!" she yelled in a depressed tone and laid down on my bed.

"Mom you're twenty-five! And you look eighteen!" I yelled. I thought that her problems with aging stopped when she did but I guess I was wrong. She sighed.

"I know." she said as she got up from the bed. "Esme would like to know if you want her to cook you some dinner or if you would rather go hunting?" she asked even though she probably already knew the answer.

"hunting." I said simply.

"do you want someone to go with you?" she asked. Again she probably knew the answer.

"no." I answered and started running out the door. I was able to catch my dad's face. he looked confused. Probably wondering why I had mom block me. As soon as I was about five miles away from the house and knew nobody had followed me I reached into my pocket and grabbed the napkin with Aiden's number on it. It was about five P.M. on a Sunday so hopefully he wasn't doing anything.

I looked at the screen of my cell phone and saw something that should have surprised me since I was in the woods. No bars. "Crap!" I cursed under my breath. An idea came to me and in a matter of seconds I was almost to the top of one of the tall pine trees. I checked my phone again. Two bars. That was good enough.

I dialed Aiden's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he greeted eagerly. It seemed as though he must have been waiting for my call.

"uh hey Aiden it's Renesmee from the club." I said nervously.

"Hey!" he said excited. "to be honest I thought you wouldn't call." he sounded embarrassed.

"why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well you seemed to leave pretty fast after I went back on stage." he answered.

"Oh that was just because of my idiot siblings. They're really protective of their…baby sister." I said following our cover story.

"oh…I'm really bad at talking on the phone do you think that we can meet up early tomorrow at school?" he asked politely.

"Absolutely! Uh I'll meet you by the statue of the mascot." I was trying to not sound too eager but it was really hard.

"Sure I'll see you then." he said.

"ok bye." I said and couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Bye." he repeated and I hung up. I almost fell from the tree because of my excitement but I caught myself. Even with my fast healing falling from that tree would have meant broken bones and then I wouldn't be allowed to hunt by myself again. Once I was safely on the ground I checked the time 6:00.

I didn't have enough time to hunt without my family becoming suspicious so I had to skip 'eating' for that day. It wouldn't be an immediate problem but I would have to wait a few days to hunt again to avoid suspicion. I would also have to avoid thinking of Aiden again which wouldn't be easy. My mom is so lucky it's unbelievable!

**Author's note: push that button and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had writers block and have been really lazy but I'm going to try writing more. I might be putting up my first poll soon so watch out for it.**

To add to me not being able to actually hunt I couldn't sleep that night. I even tried listening to my dad's compositions but nada. don't get me wrong I can do just fine without sleep for a day but I always act on my impulses when I'm sleep deprived. (Something you don't want when going to talk to the most perfect human ever). I was dressed in a pair of jeans with slightly ripped knees and a green Hollister sweatshirt by 6:30 in the morning which almost immediately caused suspicion in everyone. I could tell because I heard them talking about me.

"I don't know what she's up to all she's doing is reciting the bible in Spanish as we speak." my dad said sounding frustrated.

"maybe that's a sign to stay out her head." my mom defended me.

"like hell I'm doing that! She's hiding something from us Bella." he shot back.

"I know that but sometimes we have to let her do things for herself." my mom retorted and it sounded like she was pacing. I could picture my dad sitting on the couch pinching the bridge of his nose. Both of them are so incredibly predictable it's sad. It killed me to irritate them like that but I think it was better than going down to them and just blurting out.

"I'm going to go meet up with a human boy who probably wants to have sex with me. I'll be back by midnight." if I had said that to them they probably would have spontaneously combusted. Which irritates me because they're hypocrites. I know for a fact my dad used to go into my mom's room every night while she was still human(you have to love uncle Emmett and his blabber mouth). All I was doing was going to school early to talk to someone and I was terrified!

I stayed in my room for another half hour before going downstairs. To my despair my parents were making out. It was truly disgusting I would have thrown up if there was anything in my stomach. They must have really been paying attention to what they were doing because I got past them and out the door without being detected. Right as I got to the driver's side door of my car Rosalie was in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a stern look.

"School." I replied simply and tried to get past her. She moved so that I still couldn't get past her.

"your school doesn't start until 8:30 it's only 7." she stated sounding suspicious.

"I want to get there early is that a crime?" I asked in a smart ass tone.

"it depends on what you plan on doing once you get there." she said and gave me a look that could kill.

"why don't you go and screw Emmett I think it would to you a lot of good." I said and smiled a little-girlish smile. She glared at me and stepped out of the way. I got into my sports car and listened to _Linkin Park _all the way to the school.

I parked my car in a space near the statue and began to pace around it (Damn it I'm getting more like my mom every day). I don't know exactly how long I was there but soon I heard a loud engine pull into the parking lot. I turned around and saw a blue dodge neon that had yellow duct tape on the front bumper and roof.I was wondering who would ever drive that piece of crap when Aiden stepped out of it. This was the third time I'd seen him and he was still breath taking. He was wearing a pair of worn out black jeans and a white t-shirt that really showed off his wiry muscles.I bit my bottom lip and tried to not undress him with my eyes. He smiled when he saw me and started walking towards me. "hi Aiden." I greeted him nervously."hi uh...Renesmee?" he asked not quite sure that was actually my name. I don't blame him my mom has forever screwed me over with this name."yeah that's me." I answered him."ok good. You have a beautiful name." he complimented. With that my rosy cheeks got redder."thank you." I looked down to hide my blush."I'm really glad I can finally talk to you with the hassle of the band, friends or class in the way." he said trying to keep the conversation going."yeah me too." I was trying to make everything I said short and simple so I didn't end up making a fool of myself."so tell me about yourself. I know you just moved here but what else?" he asked kindly. Uh oh time for the back story."I'm one of seven foster kids that live with the Cullens." I said simply.

"I'm a foster kid too! Well I was but I'm eighteen now so I live by myself. Do you know anyone from your biological family?" he asked truly curious."yeah my brother Edward. He lives with the Cullens too." I answered him. I felt kind of guilty because he really was a foster kid and he had no idea what really tied us Cullens together. Blood.

After a while I finally opened up to him(well at least the human me did.) I told him the closest things to the truth possible. I said my parents died(ok that was just a lie) and I've lived with the Cullens practically my whole life(true).

He then told me about him. His parents were killed in fire when he was ten(but he didn't want to talk about that). But the real kicker was this one, "oh and I'm a strict vegetarian." Aiden said with a smile.

"Me too it can be a real struggle sometimes." I said and fought back a giggle because that was the complete truth. We went on like that until the other students started to arrive and stare at the almighty Aiden Bailey talking to "that hot new girl" as one sophomore boy described me.

Apparently the people at my school gossip more than I gave them credit for. By the end of the day the rumor about us was that we were dating and that we were going to prom together. It was also then that I had my first encounter with the biggest bitch on the planet.

"who the hell do you think you are?" an annoying voice asked from behind me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen and you?" I asked even though I already knew who the voice belonged to.

"Tiffany Baker. Head cheerleader and your worst nightmare." the horrible bleach blonde who happened to be Aiden's ex-girlfriend said as she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"yeah you're right my worst nightmares are haunted by skanky little cheerleaders." I said with thick sarcasm.

"Whatever loser but just so you know, Aiden is mine." she threatened and started to walk away.

"really because the last time I checked he dumped your ass." I yelled after her. By now everyone in the hallway was staring at me wide-eyed. Tiffany looked taken aback.

"yeah well you….suck!" she shrieked and ran out to a tacky pink SUV in the parking lot. I couldn't believe I had just verbally abused someone. But what was more unbelievable was that I was happy about it.

**Author's note: the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's original characters I only own this story, Aiden and a perverted principle. Again I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter I started school again and my computer just recovered from a virus.**

"so let me get this straight. You were minding your own business and Tiffany started the fight?" The principle asked skeptically from across his desk from me. This was just plain ridiculous. That little weasel Tiffany went to the office and told them that I verbally attacked her!

"that's right." I answered trying not to freak out. The principle was about to start saying something when in walked my worst nightmares. Both Edward and Bella Cullen(aka my forever teenage parents). To best describe their expressions they were both pissed. From the look on my dad's face he knew why they were called down and he certainly wasn't happy.

"Excuse me who are you?" the principle asked while staring at my mother's chest(SICK!). I could hear a low growl coming from my dad meaning the principle's thoughts were worse than his actions. My mom must have figured and zipped up her jacket as far as it would go. Finally my dad spoke up.

"I'm Renesmee's…brother Edward Cullen and this is my _fiancée_ Bella." he introduced. The way he emphasized fiancee made it kind of sound like, "Back off she's mine!" but luckily my dad's incredible politeness was still there. "our father is sorry he couldn't make it but he had some business at the hospital he needed to take care of." he explained quickly.

"yes well your sister verbally abused one of our most valuable students." the principle accused.

"that's bullshit!" I yelled seriously frustrated.

"Renesmee!" my mom scolded for my vulgar language. But can you blame me? I grew up around Jacob's potty mouth.

"Tiffany's just jealous because there's rumors about me dating her ex-boyfriend I swear I was just defending myself. By the way isn't freedom of speech the first amendment?" I finished while using my know-it-all voice. By the expression on the principle's face I was dead on and that he was just caught defending someone because they're a cheerleader. My parents however were another story. During my rant I had accidentally thought of Aiden and my dad had heard me causing him to look both shocked and angry at the same time.

"Well then if that's all I'll be taking my sister home now." my dad stood up and led the three of us out of the office. As soon as we were in the near empty parking lot my dad turned around to face me. "Explain yourself right now." he ordered in his angry voice as he crossed his arms.

"explain what exactly?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Renesmee just explain why you told off the cheerleader." my mom said in a calm tone of voice. I thought about it for a split second and made my decision. I put my hand my mom's cheek and showed her the events of the past week. My reasoning was that I didn't want to explain my infatuation with a human to my dad and I knew that my mom had her shield up again so I could tell her without my dad knowing.

After I had shown the whole argument with Tiffany I took my hand off of her cheek. "oh my god déjà vu!" my mom said in a shocked voice before covering her mouth and looking wide eyed at my dad.

"what is it Bella? Both of you are complete blanks to me right now." my dad was pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Edward you just need to stay out of this!" my mom yelled at him as she ran her hands through her hair. Great I was stressing out my mom.

"Bella will you please stop blocking me?" my dad asked in a more calm tone. She shook her head no. he put his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "Fine you two talk in the car I'm running home." and in a split second he was gone.

"I don't understand why all you are making a huge deal out of this all we've done is talk!" I finally spoke.

"Renesmee you'd be surprised at what talking can lead to." she said with a smile.

"so you aren't mad?" I asked.

"I would be a hypocrite if I was mad at you. It's kind of like what your father and me's relationship was but backwards…and not nearly as dangerous hopefully." she got into the driver's seat of my car.

"Who says you get to drive?" I asked jokingly.

"Me because I'm your mother." she answered. It wasn't until then that I realized how much closer we had gotten since _his_ death. "so this _Aiden _guy." she teased. I blushed. "oh you like him don't you?" she asked as she started driving back to the house.

"I don't really know yet. I thought I did but when I was talking to him I realized I can't be who I am around him. I don't know if I could have a relationship revolving around lies." I confessed as I looked out the window.

"I knew your dad for months before I found out the truth and look at us now." she pointed out.

"that's different though! You guys are so old school it's creepy." I shot back. Hey it's true.

"you know what? Fine. Do what ever you think is best I'm not going to stop you but your dad will probably be a different story." her lips slightly turned into a smile after the last sentence. She was hiding something I just didn't know what.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta Ashley. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight all I own is this story and Aiden ****J. This chapter is in Bella's POV. It starts right when Edward leaves.**

I could tell Edward was mad at me for blocking Renesmee but I didn't want to upset him with what was going through her head. And even though he had no room to be judgmental about the situation, I knew he would be a hypocrite and be mad at her for being interested in a human. While at the same time I was also being a hypocrite, but it was only because I was worried she was rushing into an obsession with this boy so she could fixate on him to get over the fact that Jacob was gone.

Renesmee broke my train of thought. "I don't understand why all of you all are making a huge deal out of this all we've done is talk!" she sounded like I wasn't first to find this out. The answer to my unspoken question came as quickly as I'd asked it. Alice. The next thing that came to my head was Edward and me's first conversation and what that led to.

"Renesmee you'd be surprised at what talking can lead to." I smiled at the very thought.

"So aren't mad?" she asked uncertain like something in my brain was going to snap and I would attack her. I didn't when she was a baby and I wasn't about to start now.

"I would be a hypocrite if I was mad at you. It's kind of like what your father and me's relationship was but backwards…and not nearly as dangerous hopefully." I just lied to my daughter's face. It wasn't pleasant. Without thinking I got into the drivers seat of her Jaguar. To be perfectly honest I was curious about what it was like to drive it.

"Who says you get to drive?" she asked jokingly, sounding exactly like her father.

"Me because I'm your mother." I answered. I've never been comfortable with other people driving and quite frankly I was terrified of Renesmee's driving and I'm immortal! "so this _Aiden _guy." I said teasingly. She blushed. Holy crow. "oh you like him don't you?" all I could think was 'please say no'!

"I don't really know yet. I thought I did but when I was talking to him I realized I can't be who I am around him. I don't know if I could have a relationship revolving around lies." she answered. I screamed in my head because her answer was teenager for yes.

"I knew your dad for months before I found out the truth and look at us now." I blurted out. Oh my god I can't believe I said that!

"that's different though! You guys are so old school it's creepy." meaning she already wanted to have sex with him. That wasn't good.

"you know what? Fine. Do what ever you think is best I'm not going to stop you but your dad will probably be a different story." I found solace in this because if anyone wouldn't approve of Renesmee dating a hormonal human boy it would be Edward.

"is there something you want to tell me?" she asked while looking at my facial expression. I didn't want to hurt her by telling her the truth about how I felt so I kept it quick and simple.

"I just think you might be taking this too fast. I'm worried about you."

"don't worry mom I highly doubt Aiden is even interested in me anyway." her self esteem issues must come from my side of the family. We sat in silence the rest of the ride home. I had a chance to think about the events of the last eight years that led up to this. My best friend was dead, my daughter was responsible for it and my husband is just trying not to piss me off further.

Renesmee went straight to her room and I heard her iPod start playing. I considered keeping my shield up but decided against it. Edward was sitting at his piano playing Esme's favorite. He smiled at me and switched over to my lullaby. With vampire speed I was sitting on the bench next to him.

"so are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked very fast and low so that it was unlikely Renesmee heard him.

"my shield isn't up she might think it." I don't like telling other people's secrets.

"nope she's reading her calculus text book all I'm getting is math problems." he answered just as softly as the last. Renesmee obviously wasn't going to tell him so I had no choice. Almost effortlessly I was able to push my shield away and let Edward into my guarded mind. I replayed Renesmee's explanation from earlier and Edward's eyes widened.

"are you absolutely certain you understood correctly?" he asked as if he was in denial.

"yes Edward I'm sure. She and I are more similar than you think." I admitted. He stopped playing and cradled his head in his hands.

"a human. Why a human? Ugh Emmett's going to have a field day!" he proclaimed.

"Alice knew before us." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How?" he asked because we both know that our daughter is a blank when it comes to Alice's visions.

"I don't know but apparently she wasn't too happy about it." I got up and started pacing.

"I'm not either. Times have changed and if she does date a human I doubt their relationship won't be limited to first base like ours was." he stated and in frustration pounded his fist on the piano causing it to collapse into pieces. "Damn it I liked this one!" he began picking up the pieces.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked because he was usually the calm one.

"my daughter lost her true love and is now dating a human. I'm super!" he yelled with thick sarcasm. I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him.

"I love you." my glee from earlier was gone because my plan backfired. I had hoped that Edward would have gone into a screaming rage and forced Renesmee to be home schooled, but instead he had gone into his self-destructive depression that was all too familiar to me.

"you guys do realize I can hear you from up here right?" Renesmee's voice called from the top of the stairs.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

**This one's for Ashley and our fun times at the carnival! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own Aiden ;).**

**Renesmee's POV**

To say that night was awkward would be an understatement. My dad said that I was banned from ever seeing '_that boy' _again. My mom however was a bit more understanding. Her words were,

"Renesmee your father is just being over-protective, it is his right after all. Charlie was the exact same way when he first found out about your father and I."

"But mom you're not freaking out." I was suspicious. If anyone should have been freaking out it was her. She just smiled at me and answered,

"Sweetie I grew up in a different time than your father and I know that it's ok to like someone you're not supposed to be with."

So the next Monday(after a huge fight between my parents)I was allowed to go to back to Hudson High school.

"Hey Renesmee," Aiden greeted me Monday morning.

"Oh, hey Aiden!" I said back perhaps a little more enthusiastically than necessary.

"How was your weekend?" he asked, looking truly curious about what my answer would be.

"Hung out with my family. You know usual stuff." I answered casually because telling the truth was not a possibility. What I actually did was watch a six hour chess match between Jasper and my dad, which was evenly matched because my mom was taking Jasper's side.

"oh that's cool." he seemed like he was nervous about something.

"Aiden what's up?" I asked as casually as possible. He hesitated and then blurted out,

"Will you go to the carnival with me tomorrow night?" I tensed up as I remembered what I wished I could forget.

**3 years earlier**

It was just after my third birthday. I must have looked about 8 or nine. Jacob and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie I really liked. It was the only cartoon movie I ever really got into. The movie was _Charlotte's Web_ and I was only watching it because Jake said I'd like it. It still surprises me how right he was.

It was just at the part when Templeton was going to the carnival for his smorgasbord when I asked,

"Jacob what exactly is a carnival?" he looked down at me and smiled,

"it's really fun Ness. I promise one day I'll take you…if it's ok with your mom of course." I looked up and saw her leaning against the wall in the back of the living room.

"Yes Jacob you can take her to the carnival. I'll even let you take her alone because I trust you."

**Present Day**

"Renesmee are you ok?" I half expected that voice to belong to someone else but I knew deep down that it couldn't. "Earth to Renesmee!" the voice called again. When I finally focused I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was severely disappointed when I saw a pair of deep blue eyes instead of the almost black eyes that I longed for them to be.

I tried to hide my disappointment but must have failed miserably because Aiden looked worried. "so is that a no?" he asked like he was hurt that I had in an unspoken way rejected him.

"no no I'd really like to go with you I've just never been to a carnival before." I stammered to get through the words. He smiled at me looking relieved.

"is that what's keeping you from saying yes?" he laughed a musical laugh that would have been irresistible to any human girl. It was just too wrong to be considered irresistible in my book. I'd heard a perfect laugh before and I would never hear it again. It took a lot out of me to say this,

"ok fine I'll go with you." he thought I was using' _teenage girl sarcasm' _but I really was hesitant to go with him. I just couldn't reject him because part of me(Granted a small part)really did like him. I was thankful when the bell rang signaling that we were both late to class so I could have an excuse to get away.

"hey do you want to have lunch?" he called after me as I was speed walking at a human pace to my first class. Everyone who was still lingering in the hall stopped and stared as they listened for my answer. It was completely silent. I couldn't exactly reject him after just accepting a date with him. I turned around and tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Sure I'll see you outside." as I walked away I caught Aiden tripping over his own feet from the corner of my eye. I wouldn't have taken him for the clumsy type but then again I wouldn't have thought he would be interested in me either.

My _'genius'_ class was very boring. The teacher could tell I was more absorbed in other things but after I answered all three of her '_difficult_' questions right she left me to my own devices. The rest of the morning followed the same pattern I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing or where I was. Jacob was on my mind and I couldn't get him out of it.

I was sitting at an outside table waiting for Aiden to show up. I decided I wasn't going to eat anything I wasn't hungry and even if I did I probably wouldn't have been able to hold it down. I put on my best face to make him think I was fine. "So have you ever had this many people staring at you?" he asked and gestured to Melanie and her group of friends who looked at us and then put their heads together. It didn't take a mind reader to know that they were all talking about us. I only listened to two kids. The first was Melanie.

"That slut!" ok that was more than enough. The next had the same preppy tone to her voice as Tiffany, most likely another cheerleader.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I felt bad for Tiffany!" When I was younger my aging would have been too obvious so I was barely allowed out of the house. So being stared at and talked about was totally new to me. It made me feel really uncomfortable.

"you aren't going to eat?" Aiden asked breaking my concentration.

"no I'm not really hungry." I answered. He reached into his paper lunch bag and pulled out two tubes of Go-gurt.

"here take this." he held one of them out to me. I laughed and took it.

"thanks…aren't you a little old to be eating stuff like this?" I asked playfully.

"you're never too old for Go-gurt!" he replied and bit the top off of the tube he hadn't given me. I know I might have been looking for it, but Aiden's childish attitude reminded me of Jacob. I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry I need to leave." I probably ran faster than I ought to of when I went to my locker but I didn't care. I couldn't break down at school. If I would have slammed my locker any harder it would have broke. By the time I was finally in my car speeding towards the house I was in tears. None of my family commented on me skipping school when I went straight up to my room. They were probably all too afraid.

When my sobs finally subsided and my speech was clear I called Aiden and apologized for leaving him there, I said I wasn't feeling well. After that I realized just how long it had been since I'd hunted. I thought that maybe taking down a few deer would clear my mind of Jacob.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just own Aiden and this angsty story. This chapter is in a lot of different of POVs.**

Bella's POV:

I was blocking everyone's mind from Edward and that alone was already irritating him. But I wasn't finished yet.

"Emmett do you have the CD?" I asked my bear of a brother. He reached into the pocket of his grey sweatshirt and pulled out the unmarked CD I had him burn for me a few hours before.

"I got it right here sis." Emmett said grinning at me mischievously from across the room. Alice began to giggle uncontrollably as she saw what we were planning. Jasper was reading _another_ civil war novel and looked up confused. But when he felt the giddiness coming from Alice, Emmett and myself and the annoyance coming from Edward he knew it would be something good. He decided he would much rather pay attention to us than his novel.

Just then Rosalie piped up. "I live in a house full of morons!" we could all hear her laugh towards the end. Clearly we didn't annoy her too much because she was soon downstairs getting ready to watch and possibly participate in the events that were about to unfold. It's a good thing Carlisle and Esme weren't home or else they would have decided to pull the parents role and stopped us from what we were about to do.

"Emmett music please." I commanded all the while smiling at Edward. Emmett grinned again and put the CD into the stereo linked to the house's surround sound. Edward was starting to get seriously confused and probably even more angry at me because he still couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. Courtesy of moi and my seriously messed up brain. The music began to play and Edward quickly recognized it.

"No!" he yelled and attempted to run out of the house but Emmett and Jasper slammed him onto the floor(causing a crack in Esme's brand new reclaimed hardwood)and held him down so he could listen. Alice and Rosalie jumped up to join me as we began to sing and dance to _It's Raining Men_ by The Weathergirls. We were about to go into the second verse when Edward yelled, "Renesmee's coming!" the look in his eyes assured us that he wasn't just using that as an excuse to turn off the music.

Emmett got off of the floor and turned off the music thirty seconds before Renesmee ran up to her room in tears. "Bella will you please stop blocking me?" Edward is as protective of our daughter as me so I instantly dropped my shield. By the look on his face I instantly regretted it.

Edward's POV:

When my daughter ran into the house everyone stopped in their tracks. My wife's shield was up so I could no longer hear Renesmee's thoughts. "Bella will you please stop blocking me?" I yelled. Her shield dropped and everyone's thoughts instantly poured into my head but I tuned all of them out so I could clearly hear exactly what was causing my daughter's distress.

What I heard made absolutely no sense. All I could make out clearly was Go-gurt, _that boy_ and Jacob. I had no idea how the three tied into each other. I did know they were causing her extreme pain and that is not ok with me.

"_Edward!"_ my wife screamed in my head. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were wide with shock. Clearly she was worried about what had upset out daughter. I looked at her and mouthed,

"it's him."

Bella's POV:

We all sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Renesmee called someone. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know who. I'll give you a hint it starts with an A as in the ass that he is for praying on my _six_ year old! Jasper felt my blind rage and just shook his head at me. I still had everyone on the ground floor blocked so Edward had no idea how much hatred I felt for the boy our daughter was talking to. When Renesmee hung up her phone, I decided that I would go up and talk to her.

As soon as I opened the door she said; "I'm going hunting," and jumped out her window. I followed her out into the woods, staying close enough for her to realize I was there, but giving her enough space so she didn't think I was smothering her. She eventually found a heard of dear and grabbed the biggest one by the antlers.

"do you want to talk about what happened today?" I asked carefully. She pulled at the antlers decapitating the poor deer and soaking her clothes with blood. It was sad I really liked that outfit on her. "I take that as a no?" I asked. The next thing I knew, I was dodging a deer head. "That was uncalled for young lady!"

"So leave me alone!" She shot back at me, her voice dripping with acid. I looked at my daughter with pity in my eyes and said,

"Renesmee I don't know exactly what you're going through but I have a pretty decent understanding of it." she looked at me with rage which quickly melted into sadness.

"You wouldn't know. Dad just left. Jacob is dead! He's not coming back for me." then she wrapped her arms around herself like she was the only thing holding herself together. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"I do know what this is like though." I whispered. She began crying on my shoulder. She didn't say anything and I didn't say anything I just held her to me. I hoped my silence was enough support for her. Apparently it was because soon she stopped crying.

Renesmee's POV:

The next day at school people were staring at me again. And not in a good way either. I expected Aiden wouldn't want to talk to me so I was surprised when I smelled his scent behind me and he whispered in my ear, "Are you feeling better?" our close proximity once again caused people to gossip. I didn't even bother to listen to that crap.

"Yeah I just had a really bad allergy attack and I needed my medicine." He brought his hand up to cup the side of my face he felt how hot my skin was to his.

"Whoa you're like seriously running a temperature are you sure you'll be ok tonight?" he asked while looking at me for any other signs of illness. I had almost completely forgotten all about our plans for the evening and forgotten to tell anybody.

"yeah, yeah I'll be fine I think your hands are just a little cold." I lied as casually as possible. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it Aiden and I were walking to the parking lot together. Aiden automatically walked over to his car but quite frankly I was terrified of riding in it.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he unlocked the doors. It was just a car I couldn't be a coward. I cautiously opened the passenger door and was surprised to find the inside of the car wasn't nearly as bad as the outside. You see this is what happens when you're raised by the Cullens. I swallowed my pride and got into the car. The first thing I noticed was the extravagant stereo system that seemed out of place in the car.

"I'm guessing you like music?" I asked gesturing to a giant box of original vinyl records resting in the backseat.

"Yeah my band likes to redo older songs so I always have to find ones that could be given a more modern sound." he explained as he started the engine and began driving to the Ithaca fairgrounds.

"oh I just remembered I need to call my….foster mom and tell her I'm going to be getting home late." I said as I reached into my jeans pocket to get my phone.

"No problem I always had to check in with my foster mom too." he looked like he was remembering something sad when he said that. I dialed my mom's cell phone number because she seemed to be the most tolerant of Aiden.

Bella's POV:

I was about to email Charlie when the song _Roxanne _by The Police began playing from my phone which Renesmee had set as her personal ring tone a few months before. I pressed the green answer button. "What is it Renesmee?" I answered.

"uh I'm probably going to be getting home a little late tonight." she answered me nervously.

"Why?" I asked with suspicion in my voice. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were playing Risk upstairs so they probably weren't listening to our conversation.

"Well I was sort of wondering if I could go to the carnival with Aiden." She confessed. I listened carefully to the background noise and made out a noisy engine. It was too close so she had to have been in the noisy car.

"Are you driving there already?" Renesmee really needs to get used to the fact that I have superhuman hearing. There wasn't an answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm sorry he asked me yesterday and I forgot to ask you." she apologized.

"Ok fine just don't get home too late you need your sleep." I gave in sounding exactly like Renee.

"Thanks mom." she hung up. I couldn't get over the fact that she was so eager to go to a place that was going to be special for her and Jacob. I've never dated a human boy(freaky right?) but according to Edward their thoughts about girls are almost always nasty. With that I decided what I was going to do. Even though it was unnecessary I piped up my voice and broadcasted through the house,

"We're going to the carnival!"

**Having no reviews makes me sad :(**** so please just take the time and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**I have seriously been plotting this chapter with my beta Ashley for three weeks(something, something, something CARNIVAL!) so I hope you like it. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just own this story and Aiden ;).**

Renesmee's POV

I was surprised my mom didn't even try to be a parent about me being out on a school night, but then again she actually did grow up in this time era. It wasn't dark yet though it would be soon since it was right in the middle of Autumn. The carnival was filled with sounds and smells I'd never experienced before. Aiden and I walked around for a while before he decided to get a snack.

"Do you want a caramel or a candied apple?" he asked as we walked up to the snack stand. The mention of caramel apples made me remember Jacob telling me what they were and how good they are. I didn't want to open that can of worms again.

"uh candied please." We walked up together and Aiden ordered for us. He refused to let me pay for mine which is a really weird feeling, if you come from my family. After that we shared nachos with cheese that looked like plastic but tasted delicious. Esme would have never let me eat something like this, but my mom would have, after all she was human recently.

"So, do you want to walk around for a while before we go on rides?" he asked, probably considering both of us. I wouldn't have thrown up, but I couldn't say the same about him.

"yeah, ok." we started walking and stopped in front of the petting zoo. He started getting jittery.

"Oh my god! Do you want to go in?" he was far too excited for a _man_ of eighteen, so I just couldn't turn him down.

"uh, sure?" I answered. It came out as a question, but it was only because I was confused about his enthusiasm. It was just a petting zoo after all. We were the oldest 'kids' in there, and the animals were shying away from me, but Aiden was too absorbed in the litter of piglets to notice.

It took me a half hour, but I was finally able to pry him away from the llama, and out of the pen.

"So, uh, what do you wanna do now?" he asked, while looking back at the petting zoo, probably wishing that I would say that I wanted to go back to the animals.

"Want to do rides?" I suggested.

"Oh, yeah okay!" at least he seemed excited about that too.

We were in line to buy our wristbands, and once again, Aiden wouldn't let me pay. I wondered if this was what normally happened on a first date, because it was making me really uncomfortable.

We were walking towards the _Ferris Wheel_, and I was totally mortified at what I saw; Emmett and Jasper, forcing cotton candy down each others throats, attempting to make the other puke. I attempted to ignore them, but failed miserably,

"Do you know those guys?" Aiden asked, looking over at my two idiots of uncles.

"Unfortunately, those are my two foster brothers," when I said that, Emmett looked over at us and waved.

"Did he hear that from all the way over there?" Aiden asked, examining the distance from where we were, to where Emmett stood with Jasper.

"He probably just felt my gaze," I glared at my uncle, whom I was less than amused with at the current moment. I decided to just ignore them, and led Aiden to the nearest ride, it was called _The Scrambler_.

Bella's POV:

I'd never been to the carnival with Edward, in fact, I'd only been to one in my life, and that was with Renee, when I was twelve.

Edward and I were trying to look like a normal teenage couple, while keeping tabs on our daughter, and her human date. He could fall off the _Giant Wheel _for all I care.

We were on the _Ferris Wheel_, and I could see that she had already seen Emmett and Jasper, which spooked her, so she dragged the human she was with to the closest ride, which, unfortunately, was _The Scrambler_. I hadn't been on one in about thirteen years, but I remembered the mechanics. The ride spins around, and the forces and energy propels the inside person (normally the smaller of the group) into the outside person. Which would mean my daughter would literally be smashed into this hormone crazed, human boy.

I opened my mind, and let Edward hear my revelation, which caused his hand to become a tense fist. "You think it would be too conspicuous if I ran over there and broke it?" Edward asked looking over at me.

"You can't break the whole ride Edward," I told him.

"I meant _that boy,_" my husband all but snarled at me.

"Edward, calm down," I said, though I completely agreed with him.

Renesmee's POV:

I hadn't been paying attention to the mechanics of the ride, I was too busy looking out for the other members of my family, because I was certain that they were there.

"are you ok? You seem a little distracted." Aiden asked as the ride began. I turned my head to answer him, but just then the ride sped up and I was slammed into him. Which was really bad because the way my head was turned made it so our face's were inches from each other. It wouldn't have been a bad thing, if I hadn't seen my parents at the top of the _Ferris Wheel_, looking at us with the intensity equivalent of a peeping neighbor spying on someone, with a pair of binoculars.

Edward's POV:

I was contemplating a hundred ways to kill _that boy_ and make it seem like an accident, while they were still on the ride. Sadly none of my plans would have ended well, considering that my entire family was here and my daughter was sitting next to said boy.

"I'm going to kill him!" I said through clenched teeth. My daughter, though she couldn't hear me, was terrified. As she should have been. My wife sighed and I looked at her.

"Edward! You can't kill the boy, our daughter wouldn't be too happy with you." She tried to reason with me.

"Isabella look down there and tell me what you see!" I pointed down at where the kid was with his impure thoughts about my daughter!

"Edward I can see them down there just as clearly as you. Besides, Renesmee really had no idea the ride did that."

"yes I know!" I tapped my temple with my index finger. "_He_ did know and was quite thrilled when she chose that ride!" I hadn't been this pissed off since Emmett tried to stake me! Why somebody let him watch _Van Helsing, _I'll never know.

Rosalie's POV:

My current task was to get a teddy bear without actually playing a pointless carnival game. I could have won any of them easily but I needed more of a challenge than that. I flashed the guy running the turning ladder game a very flirtatious smile.

"Hi." it was the only thing I said but the way his heart rate picked up meant this wouldn't be too much of a challenge.

"um do you w-want to climb the ladder miss?" he asked in a shaky voice. I looked down at my feet,

"I would, but I can't in these shoes." I almost felt bad for this poor guy I thought his heart might burst through his chest.

"Well uh I could always climb the ladder for you." he suggested.

"would you really do that for me? That would be so sweet!" I batted my eyelashes at him and smiled my most innocent smile.

"yeah just don't tell anyone. I could lose my job." he was intimidated by me just all humans are.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." He climbed the ladder with ease and rung the bell.

"Ta da!" he boasted and got a giant teddy bear down from the prizes.

"Thank you." I said flashing him another smile. He looked like he was expecting more in return for him risking his job but I wasn't going to give it to him. I carried my prize over to Alice who was waiting by _The Zipper_.

"Wow you actually did it." She really looked genuinely surprised which is rare with Alice.

"Men are all the same Alice, just show them a little cleavage and they're yours to control." it was scary how true that was. "So what did I miss in the Edward, Bella, Renesmee drama?" I asked.

"Edward, Bella, Renesmee, _Human boy_ drama." Alice corrected me.

"whatever! What did I miss?" I asked like a woman who missed her daily soap opera.

"Not too much they saw our husbands, then Renesmee was pinned to the boy and Edward and Bella saw it."

"How exactly was she pinned to him?" I asked curiously.

"_The Scrambler,_" Alice replied simply.

"I bet our beloved Edward liked that," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He liked it so much that he's actually contemplating killing him right here and now," Alice informed me.

I just rolled my eyes, it was so _Edward._

Emmett's POV:

I was starting to become a bit queasy, but there was no way that I was going to puke first! I couldn't lose a thousand dollars to Jasper _again._ I was just resting on a bench watching the events of the night unfold. I watched Renesmee and that kid get off of _The Scrambler_ together and go on several more rides. Rosalie and Alice were flirting with carnies, Bella was trying to keep Edward from killing the boy Nessie was with, and Jasper was pacing in front of me.

As the night progressed I began to feel worse and worse but I just couldn't give in. As the night temperature began to cool down I heard Aiden and Renesmee talking, they must have been going on the _Ferris Wheel_.

"Aren't you cold in that little jacket?" The kid asked my niece. She sounded a lot like Bella when she lied,

"Oh…uh a little bit." I finally got a good view of them and saw Aiden take his jacket off and give it to her. He must have been freezing but he didn't show it. The fact that he was being such a gentleman to Renesmee brought him up a few notches in my book.

Aiden's POV:

The _Ferris Wheel_ was not a fun ride in my opinion, on account of me being afraid of heights but Renesmee wanted to go on it. I don't know why but I felt like I would do anything for that girl. When we were walking to the parking lot so I could give her a ride back to her(awesome)car she stopped dead in her tracks and swore under her breath. I looked up to see a couple walking towards us.

The guy had Renesmee's strange red-brown hair. This must have been the older brother she'd told me about.

"Hey Renesmee! Strange seeing you here." Said the most beautiful brunette I'd ever laid eyes on. I had no idea who she was but I was strangely jealous of Renesmee's(now angry looking)brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Renesmee asked, a little rudely.

"We're on a date, kind of like you." The girl looked over at me and smiled. I don't know why but I got a sudden burst of confidence and lust that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Jasper's POV:

I managed to pull a very sick Emmett off of the bench and get close enough to Edward, Bella, Renesmee and her date to have some fun with them. I felt the anger from Edward, the blind rage coming off of Bella, the embarrassment from Renesmee and lust from the human. I realized that this lust was not for my niece but for my married sister, Bella. I wanted him to make a fool of himself so I sent him a powerful burst of lust and confidence.

Those two things should _never_ be mixed, sort of like alcohol and firearms…or Emmett and Slinkies. I'm not even going to get into that one though.

Renesmee's POV:

I saw Aiden's eyes, they were clouded over. It was a look I'd seen my father give my mother a few times before. I heard my father growl and I saw Emmett and Jasper cracking up twenty feet away from where we stood. I shrugged out of Aiden's jacket and gave it to him.

"you know I think I'm going to get a ride with Edward and Bella, ok?" I asked him. I knew there was no way in hell my parents would have let me get into a car with a lusty teenage boy so I didn't want to push it.

"ok." he looked like he was controlling himself from pouncing on my mother or myself. Which was _seriously_ messed up.

"I'm sure you two will see each other tomorrow." My mother sounded like she desperately needed to get Aiden away from us.

"it was nice meeting you." Aiden sounded a little nervous as he walked off to the parking lot. My mother angrily stalked over to Jasper and smacked him violently upside the head,

"What the hell is wrong with you Jasper Whitlock Hale?" She yelled at him. He held up his hands like he was surrendering,

"Hey, those were _his_ feelings, I was just intensifying them!" he defended himself.

"You couldn't have intensified fear? You had to do lust!" My dad said frustrated. Alice and Rosalie walked over to see how this would play out and if we might need to move again in the near future.

Esme's POV:

Carlisle and I were enjoying the fair as we always did. He'd won me my customary tiny toy from the pin knock over game and we'd spent several rides on the bumper cars and of course the _Ferris Wheel._ It reminded us of when we went to the world fair and rode on the very first one. We were about to go home to inspect the inevitable damage caused to the house while we were gone. I still hadn't forgiven the children for ruining my reclaimed hardwood floors. We were making our way to the exit when we heard seven familiar voices arguing.

My first thoughts were why they were all yelling at Jasper and why Renesmee was out on a school night. Carlisle and I speed walked over to them at a human pace. They all quieted down when they saw us walk over to them.

"Uh hey…What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked casually.

"We were on our annual carnival date what are you doing here?" my husband asked.

"And why is Renesmee out on a school night?" I added.

"Mom let me come here grandma I swear." Renesmee said innocently. I turned my gaze over to Bella to confirm this and she nodded. My gaze then turned to Emmett who looked like he should be a very putrid shade of green.

"Emmett honey, are you okay?" I was truly concerned about my son. Emmett opened his mouth as if to answer but instead threw up all over Carlisle's shoes.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight I don't own anything but this crazy story and a very cute guitar player named Aiden ****J.**

Renesmee's POV:

I felt like a teenager getting yelled at after being caught having sex with someone in their parents bed.

"Why on earth were you out with him after I specifically told you _not _to be around him?" my father yelled as he recklessly sped towards our house.

"For the thousandth time MOM SAID IT WAS OK!" I yelled back. The car stopped in front of the house and I was out of the car and through the front door in seconds. Emmett was on his knees in front of Esme, pleading.

"PLEASE MOMMY DON'T TAKE MY XBOX!"

"Emmett I have told you time and time again not to eat human food so this is your punishment. No Xbox!" Esme then unplugged the console from the TV. Normally I would have found this hilarious but seeing your easy-going grandmother flip out on your uncles is no laughing matter. Even my parents weren't saying a word though I could hear they were right behind me. Jasper was laying on the couch waiting for what was coming to him. Carlisle entered the room.

"And you Jasper. I'm very disappointed in you. You made Emmett throw up all over my favorite pair of shoes and sent lust at a teenage boy-" Carlisle was cut off by Jasper.

"he was already feeling it I didn't create that!"

"No you just intensified it so that sick pervert was about to jump my wife!" my dad yelled. I was disgusted. I had assumed that look on Aiden's face was towards me but sadly I was wrong. I figured everyone was distracted by Jasper so I could sneak up to my room and attempt to fall asleep. I had almost made it to the stairs when Esme said,

"Renesmee sweetie we still need to talk to you. Please sit down." She was smiling but the way she said that was like saying that she loves me but I'm in big trouble so I should sit my ass down now. I nervously sat down in a chair and eyed everyone. Rosalie was acting like she was preoccupied with painting her nails but I could see that smirk on her face.

"Renesmee what exactly do you have to say for yourself?" Carlisle asked. You have to remember I have teenage hormones.

"you people are insane! I didn't do anything!" I pushed past them and stormed up to my room and slammed the door. Cliché teenager act, I know.

"Hey watch the insane comments missy!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I sat upstairs in my room furiously drawing in my sketchbook for an hour waiting for someone to knock on my door. I had just finished a portrait of my dad with a pool cue shoved up his ass and Emmett puking on him when my mom's voice called from the hall,

"Renesmee it's mom will you please let me in?" it made me feel good to know that one person wasn't totally furious at me.

"it's open." she walked in and saw that my sketchbook was out. Which I only drew in when I felt extreme emotions. She looked at my most recent picture.

"Yeah real nice Renesmee." she said with sarcasm. It would have been a stern parental thing if she hadn't have started to laugh. "Is there any symbolism behind this one?" she asked.

"that dad deserves to get a stick shoved up his ass." I answered.

"I thought so…you probably wont be too happy with me when I say this."

"Say what?" I was suspicious.

"I tried so hard to get them to change their minds but…your grandparents and father have grounded you." if you didn't already know I sort of have a short temper. I swatted my hand at my bedside lamp and it smashed to the ground.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"oh and uh they took away your car privileges." she looked away when she said that. I made a fist and punched a hole through the wall.

"MOTHERF-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence young lady!" she scolded my vulgar language. I calmed myself down.

"How exactly will I be getting to school?"

"your father is driving you." She then ran out of the room at vampire speed. Thanks mom, nice talking to you.

The week past by very slowly. My father kept his promise and drove me to school _every day!_ and was there at 2:30 on the dot to take me home. Aiden was sick on Wednesday. Probably from not having his jacket on those rides. He insisted that wasn't the case but I didn't believe him. By Thursday Aiden's voice was starting to come back.

"So is your brother going to pick you up from school every day?" he asked as he walked me to my locker after the final bell.

"Uh yeah I'm in a bit of trouble right now." I answered as I shoved my binder into my backpack.

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"My family is crazy. Lets leave it at that." I closed my locker and we started to slowly make our way out of the school.

"Well wish me luck." he sighed.

"for?" I asked.

"I'm starting my new job today! Goodbye _Coldstone_ hello _Jamba Juice_!" he was excited to be working at a smoothie place but whatever. We walked out of the building and of course my dad's silver Volvo was parked in plain sight.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Aiden." He was about to walk away from me to his car when he unexpectedly wrapped his arms tightly around me in an embrace. The Volvo's horn honked loudly and continuously like my dad was holding it down. Aiden jumped.

"Well it looks like your brother's being a little impatient." Aiden chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." he smirked at my dad's car and confidently walked to his Neon. I grudgingly got into the passenger side of the Volvo to face the music. My dad sniffed the air.

"You smell like him." he growled. I mockingly smelled the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Oh you're right I do!" I smiled devilishly and inhaled Aiden's scent again. It wasn't as delicious as him in the flesh but it did smell pretty damn good.

"Renesmee stop it!" My dad was pissed off. I could tell. The next day went pretty much the same way. Aiden brought me a smoothie from Jamba Juice and it was actually pretty good.

"so how was your ride home yesterday?" he asked and smiled.

"My brother didn't enjoy seeing his little sister be hugged." I answered mockingly.

"wow he cares that much about you being hugged?" He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I wonder if Edward would approve of this?" he asked, already knowing the answer. It felt so wrong. Him holding me the way Jacob did wasn't right. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so we stayed that way until a teacher walked over to us.

"You know the rules Mr. Bailey. No public displays of affection!" Aiden let go of me and the teacher walked away. If only the other students would have followed his lead. I didn't like that I could feel all of the students looking at us and hear their little rumors spreading. As soon as the teacher was out of hearing range Aiden laughed and grabbed his phone from his pocket. His fingers flew over the flip out keyboard as he texted someone. He smiled at the reply message.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, wondering what he was grinning about.

"uh, Candace she's the backup vocals in my band." he answered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, she's just arguing with our bass player over something." I knew he wasn't telling me something but I didn't want to get involved with his friends and their drama. By the time my dad picked me up I had almost completely forgotten about it.

"Emmett and Rosalie will be staying with you tonight." My dad said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Why?" I asked. I would think that if my parents had to leave the house Emmett and Rosalie would be their last resort.

"They are, but-" I cut him off.

"Stop answering my thoughts! It's creepy and annoying." I was about to go on but then realized I still wanted to know why Emmett and Rosalie were watching me tonight. "Why are they watching me if they're your last resort?"

"Because Alice was going to make us all go shopping with her if we made her and Jasper stay home and not see _The Lion King _on Broadway." he shuddered at the thought of having a shopping day with Alice.

"Well why can't I go?" I asked. I was pissed, if anyone appreciated a good show it was me.

"You're grounded." that was it for conversation. I spent the next few hours on my computer in my room. I was playing a game grandpa Charlie got me for my birthday. It was called _The Sims 2._ Just for fun I made all of my people vampires…then killed Edward. I had just gotten done shutting down my computer when I got a call. I answered it.

"Are you alone?" Aiden's voice asked in a whisper. I listened through the house. I could tell Emmett and Rosalie were in their room and very distracted.

"Yes I'm alone." I whispered.

"Do you want to come to a party?" he asked, continuing to whisper.

"I can't, I'm grounded." I sighed.

"don't you ever break the rules once in a while?" he made a very good point. I never had broken many rules. Though growing up there was only one big one; don't leave the house.

"Fine where do you want to meet?" I whispered.

"at the end of your very long driveway in ten minutes." he hung up. Rosalie and Emmett probably didn't hear me because they were continuing what they were doing. I put on a more decent party outfit and quickly fixed my hair. It wasn't until I was downstairs that I realized I was faced with a dilemma, my dad had hidden my car somewhere. I went into the kitchen and discovered a miracle. The keys to my dad's Aston Martin in plain view.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight I don't own anything but this crazy story and a very cute guitar player named Aiden ****J.**

Aiden's POV:

I was waiting patiently almost exactly where my band mates had dropped me off. My 'best friend' Sascha had insisted on me getting a ride with Renesmee. Sometimes I think he hasn't forgiven me for sleeping with Candi. But really who hasn't slept with her? I was counting all of the guys she'd bragged about in my head when a sports car pulled up beside me. It was an _Aston Martin Vanquish, _which was my dream car since I was thirteen. I really shouldn't have been surprised when Renesmee rolled down the driver's window.

"Are you going to stare at the car all night or are we going to a party?" She asked, flashing her dazzling white smile. I had been around her for almost two weeks and I already was feeling more intense feelings for her, than the ones I developed in my year-long relationship with Tiffany. I was already getting lost in her beauty when she snapped me out of my trance. "Aiden!"

"uh yeah I'm coming." I hurried over to the passenger side and got in.

"So where are we going?" she asked, while turning on the advanced GPS system.

"1358 West Patterson." I answered quickly. I'd been going to that address at least once a week since I was fifteen. It was the home of my band's bass player, Sweeney Bright. There was one thing on my mind I had to ask. "Where exactly did you get this car?"

"it belongs to my dad." she answered.

"Does he know you have it?" I didn't know why, but I was very intimidated of Renesmee's foster family and I didn't want to get on their bad side. She laughed.

"No he doesn't." She grabbed a CD from the holder attached to the visor and put in into the player. I recognized it immediately, the CD was _Nevermind _and the song was,_ Smells like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana. At that moment I knew I had found the most perfect person on the planet. Not only was she smart, extremely beautiful and very interesting, but she also had great taste in music!

Renesmee's POV

I knew I had made the right decision in music by the look on Aiden's face. Personally I'm more of a Boys Like Girls person but Aiden seemed like a Nirvana guy. I acted like I was paying attention to the useless GPS for the sake of my human charade. I didn't need it but I had to seem like a normal girl that gets lost without directions. We were a mile away from Patterson when I could hear the music from the party. We were two blocks away when Aiden heard it.

"damn it's like these guys want the cops called on us!" Aiden exclaimed. I chuckled at how human he sounded. Something I wasn't used to after spending my life with vampires and werewolves. I parked the car as close to the house as I could.

"So who's house is this?" I asked, looking at the fairly large white house crawling with teenagers. The smell of alcohol wafted from it.

"Uh Sweeney's" he answered simply. As soon as Aiden and I exited the car, five people ran out of the house towards us. I recognized them as Aiden's band.

"Hey you must be the girl that Aiden's been obsessing over." a rugged looking blonde boy asked. Aiden looked away from me, embarrassed.

"Maybe, I'm Renesmee." I tried my best at acting mysterious and sexy.

"Yep you're the one." a boy with fiery red hair said and smiled at me.

"You'll have to excuse these idiots. They aren't used to human contact." a very handsome young man with chin-length black hair said as he noogied the blonde and redhead. I had the urge to laugh because I'm actually not used to human contact. A tall black boy chuckled at Aiden's mortified face.

"You guys are so rude!" the only girl in the group scolded. She looked about seventeen and was a few inches taller than me. You could easily tell she's in a rock band by her appearance. She had shoulder length, light brown hair with platinum blond highlights and she had on too much eye makeup with dark red lipstick. "I'm Candace but you can call me Candi and this is my brother Sascha." she introduced herself and the guy with the black hair. "This is Dante." she patted the shoulder of the dark boy. "and these idiots are Sweeney and Freddy." her heart sped up when she said Freddy's (the blonde guy)name.

"uh guys can you please leave?" Aiden asked, trying to avoid any further embarrassment. It was adorable but I couldn't help but realize something. Aiden's band acted very much like my favorite pack of wolves which was very depressing to think about.

"Actually we need your help with the keg." Sascha ordered.

"come on Renesmee I need to fix my hair." Candi said and gestured for me to follow her. This is girl code for 'we need to talk'. I followed Candi through the crowded house until we got to the bathroom. She closed the door behind me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked casually.

"I can tell you aren't a gold digging skank like Tiffany." she got a comb out of her pocket and started running it through her hair.

"Oh….that's good." I'm really not good at breaking the ice with people and this was no exception.

"yes it is. I'm going to give you a freaking road map on Aiden. Ok?" she offered.

"sure." I wasn't about to turn down help.

"Aiden is one of those organic food only vegetarians. I think it's because his foster mom was a hippy I don't know. Anyways he isn't as innocent as he seems, trust me." She looked away after she said that. I was pretty sure it meant that like most guys, Aiden had a dark side.

"No guys are innocent." I said casually.

"You know you aren't too bad. Aiden finally found someone who's not awful." she put her comb back into her purse and left the bathroom. I saw Aiden in plain sight helping Sascha carry a keg of beer to the corner of the large living room. I considered offering to help them but it might have been a little suspicious if a 5'5 118 pound girl could carry a keg by herself. They set it down carefully and Aiden came over to me.

"Sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's fine I got to have some girl talk with Candi." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to a corner that was less crowded.

"So what did you girls talk about?" he seemed very curious.

"oh not much." I smiled devilishly.

"I'm guessing she talked about me?" he picked up a cup from the drinks table and smelled it before taking a drink.

"What's in that?" I asked him. Growing up the only drinking I was around was Charlie and him occasionally having a beer around me.

"I don't think anything too strong but to be safe I'm only having one." he said while looking at the liquid. For the next hour or so we stayed like that and talked about things like music and how the academy awards are rigged. It was about midnight when I heard the sirens. Nobody else did.

I contemplated yelling 'COPS' like they did in the movies but the sirens must have been from a mile away. I figured telling Aiden would be safest. "Aiden." I interrupted his rant about the film _Slumdog Millionaire._

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can hear sirens." by the look on his face he didn't follow. "The cops are coming!" I said sternly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I have pretty good hearing." that sounded human enough right?

"oh crap!" he jumped up onto the couch and yelled at the top of his lungs, "COPS!" at that everyone frenzied out the back door as fast as they could in their intoxication. I grabbed Aiden's arm and pulled him out the door to the Aston Martin. As soon as we were in the car I started the engine and peeled out away from the house. The speed at first seemed to frighten Aiden but he relaxed as soon as we were a few miles away from the party and I slowed down to 70.

"Thank you." he said out of nowhere.

"for?" I asked paying attention to the road.

"For saving my ass back there. I can't afford to get arrested." he sounded very sincere.

"Anytime." when I knew we were in the clear from the cops, I pulled over by a park and got out of the car. I inhaled the clean, fresh air deeply. Unlike Forks which smelled like moss and rain Ithaca smelled more like a city. But not dirty like Seattle, which was the only big city I'd been to before New York. Aiden walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me again like he did earlier. It still felt wrong but not nearly as much as it did then. I refused to admit to myself that the reason it felt so wrong was that I wanted the person behind me to be the same temperature, not a few degrees cooler.

After a few minutes of staying like that, Aiden let go of me and turned me around to I was facing him. His heart rate was increasing. He looked like he was debating with himself in his head. "Aiden if you have something to say then say it. I can't take the anticipation!" I said almost jokingly. I really was eager to find out what he had to say.

"fine….I like you." he said shyly as he looked down at his feet. I'm sure my already fast heart increased a few beats when he said that.

"Like friends like or…like, like?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Like, like." he whispered and closed the distance between my lips and his. Of course Jake and I had kissed before but this was different, I actually had to be sure I didn't hurt Aiden. Kissing Aiden felt wrong because he wasn't Jacob but, I couldn't help but think that it felt a little bit right. Jacob would have wanted me to be happy wouldn't he?

Just as that thought came to my mind my phone started to ring. Aiden made an annoyed noise because we were interrupted. The caller ID said it was my dad. I was about to hit the ignore button but I didn't and answered the call. "Hello?" I answered like I hadn't just been making out with a human.

"you are so grounded that coffee is going to look at you and say 'damn!'" My dad greeted.

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically.

"Where is my car?" he asked. He was very very pissed off.

"I have it don't worry I'm coming home now." I was glad I'm my dad's daughter or else I would have been eaten for taking his Aston Martin. Not a very good play on words I know.

"You'd better be home in 20 minutes or I'm sending you to an all girls private school!" he hung up.

"wow I could hear him from here!" Aiden laughed.

"This isn't funny I need to drive you home." I got back into the car and as soon as he was in I asked, "Where do you live?"

"The apartment building on 5th and Caldwell." he answered. I didn't even bother with the GPS and began to speed towards 5th. I was going to have to face some serious punishment when I got home but being able to live for that one night was worth it.

**PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been very busy. There's a poll on my page for this story I suggest you guys go and vote…the poll doesn't absolutely matter but I want to know what you guys think. Stephenie Meyer owns everything but the basic idea of this story and Aiden.**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I had no cell phone. I had no car. I had nothing. It had been a week since Aiden and I had gone to the party together. My dad had been going out to the Aston Martin and spraying it with Febreeze every hour on the hour. I was getting pretty tired of my mom saying, "Edward the scent is going to be there forever let it go!" my dad would snarl back at her,

"it smells like him!" at first hearing this was funny but after a while it was just sad. They'd kept me home all that week so there was absolutely no way I could see Aiden. My dad had read my mind and found out what _that boy_ had done to me. I was sulking in my room considering reading _The Scarlet Letter _again because right then I might as well of had the letter A for adulterer embroidered on my clothes. I had also become closer than ever to my mother that week.

"Mom why do I have to be grounded?" I asked as I was going through the refrigerator to find a snack.

"Because your father needs to convince himself that he can control you." she said bitterly and smiled. "you know Charlie actually did the same thing to me when your dad first came back to Forks." I laughed.

"He did not!" from my memories my grandfather always seemed to like my dad.

"well sweetie when he left I kind of went a little crazy and it upset him that I took your dad back so easily." she said and had the look on her face that she got whenever she was trying to remember things in her human life. At the time I thought saying this would be funny.

"You know mom, if you and dad were human teenagers his attitude would be considered abusive." I laughed remembering the TV special about abusive teenage relationships I'd watched. My mom's smile had vanished. She got up from where she was sitting and was gone. I don't even know what I did to her. So that's how I got to my room. I was about to play solitaire when I heard an all too familiar car drive up to the house.

Aiden's POV:

I parked my car in front of the white mansion that I knew Renesmee lived in. I didn't know why she hadn't been at school all week. I hadn't seen her since the night we kissed. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror. My normally unkempt hair was carefully combed and my usual attire of a plain t-shirt with jeans was replaced by a nice black button down with khakis that I'd borrowed from Sweeney. I looked like a total dork but if this is what I had to do to impress Renesmee's family, then so be it. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers that I had gotten from the grocery store by my apartment building and walked nervously up to the front door.

I rang the doorbell and waited. Almost too suddenly a kind, motherly looking women opened the door. I knew she was Renesmee's foster mother but unlike mine she was very young. And like her foster children, Mrs. Cullen was very pale…and hot. "can I help you dear?" she asked. I saw Renesmee's blonde brother walk up behind that sexy brunette from the carnival and put his hand on her shoulder. The brunette looked up at him and smiled. I moved my attention back to Mrs. Cullen and answered her,

"Is Renesmee here?" almost immediately after I asked that Renesmee came down the stairs looking just as stunning in a t-shirt and sweatpants as she did in her designer clothes.

"hi Aiden." She greeted me. She didn't appear to be sick which was the most logical reason for her to miss school for a whole week.

"Hi." I said back. I realized I was still holding the flowers. "oh uh these are for you." I handed her the bouquet and she smiled.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." she handed them to Mrs. Cullen. "Esme will you please find a vase for these?" she asked her.

"of course honey." Esme took the flowers into what I thought was the kitchen

"you really didn't have to get me flowers." she said as she grabbed my arm and led me out onto the porch.

"I wanted to." I flashed her my braces-corrected smile. "and I was wondering if you and I could have a first date tonight." it had taken me a whole day to work up the courage and come over there to ask her that.

"Didn't we already go on a first date?" she asked.

"ok fine. Will you go on a date with me that doesn't involve your family or us getting arrested?" I asked more specifically.

"oh but where's the fun in that?" she joked. "yes I'll go out with you." suddenly the door opened and Renesmee's brother appeared.

"No she won't." he ordered.

"Edward you have no right to tell me what to do." Renesmee said back to him.

"Like hell I don't and besides I-…Carlisle grounded you." he seemed really pissed off and I thought that maybe he had a stuttering problem. Just then the massive curly haired guy bounded up behind Edward and said in an excited fashion,

"oh my freaking god guys you have to see this!"

**Renesmee's POV:**

I was for lack of a better word, mortified. Emmett had in his hands a slinky and was running up the stairs at human speed.

"Who gave Emmett the slinky?" my dad asked everyone in the room which included my grandparents.

"nobody he found it in the park." Rosalie answered as she sat on the couch bracing herself for her husband's next idiotic stunt.

"I don't get it…is he not supposed to have a slinky?" Aiden asked with a confused expression on his face.

"not since 1995 when he saw the movie _Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls."_ Jasper said from the corner. I think that was the first time he had ever directly spoken to Aiden.

"Oh my god I love that movie!" Aiden said from beside me.

"yes so does Emmett." Carlisle said and shook his head.

"guys I finally got another slinky so we're going to have to go to India now!" Emmett yelled from the top of the stairs. "ok it's ready!"

"Dear god Emmett!" Rosalie growled. Emmett gently pushed the end of the slinky off of the top stair and it began to go down the long stair case while Emmett sang the slinky theme song,

"Everyone loves a slinky you gotta get a slinky, slinky, slinky go slinky go!" all I could think was not only am I surrounded by vampires but I'm surrounded by idiots. When the slinky reached the bottom Emmett flashed me a smile like embarrassing me was his goal all along.

"Renesmee sweetie please go upstairs and put on something more presentable for your date with Aiden while we deal with Emmett." Esme said with a smile on her face but she was irritated. My dad had told me the story about when _Ace Ventura 2 _came out, Emmett became obsessed with an idea of going to a temple in India where he could make a slinky go down a staircase that goes up an entire mountain. When I was a little girl I thought this story was funny.

I was a little worried about leaving Aiden alone with my family but it's not like he could've come up to my room while I undressed. As soon as I was in my room I moved as fast as hybridly possible to not allow my father any time to torcher an innocent human. Before I could run to my closet I noticed Alice had left me a black dress that matched perfectly with Aiden's shirt. She couldn't see my future but she must have seen him downstairs. I changed out of my 'moping around the house' outfit and into the dress which like all of my clothes, fit like a glove. The dress was a tad revealing so to not further piss off my dad I added a white leather jacket to the ensemble.

I straitened my hair quickly, leaving in a few curls and added a black hair band. I looked at my facial features as I always do to see any changes in my face. I looked the same as I did a week ago to Aiden but I noticed the somehow I looked more mature and my features looked more like my mother's. My aging though not as apparent as when I was younger, was still accelerated and frankly it scared me. I knew I would stop aging in just a matter of months but I would still appear to age another two or three years before then.

Before I could have another brief midlife crisis I moved away from the mirror and went downstairs. What I thought would be happening was Emmett, Jasper and my dad would all be staring daggers at Aiden while he cowered in the corner. But oddly my dad was gone and my mom was sitting on the couch chatting happily with Alice and Jasper. Emmett on the other hand was showing off his Jim Carrey movie collection to Aiden while they discussed his best performances.

It was Emmett who was the first of the two to notice me and his response was, "wow." Aiden turned his head and smiled.

"Absolutely beautiful." he whispered to himself but everyone in the house heard him. I tried to act casual but I hadn't heard someone acknowledge me with such admiration since Jacob.

"I think we should go now." I said to him.

"uh yeah." Aiden said, snapping out of some sort of trance-like state he was in. "Bye Emmett." he smiled and waved goodbye to my giant teddy bear of an uncle. Emmett waited until Aiden's back was turned and gave me a thumbs up. Well apparently Aiden and Emmett had hit it off. Aiden began to lead me to where he had parked his Neon.

"uh how about we take my car?" I suggested. I'm really not a snob but I just can't stand Aiden's car.

"but you drove last time and you don't know where we're going." he argued.

"Lets compromise then. We take my car but you can drive." I pulled my Jaguar XK's keys from my pocket and put them into the palm of his hand which closed around them.

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyeing my expensive sports car across the large driveway.

"yeah it's just a car." I walked over to it and got in the passenger side. Aiden eagerly got into the driver's side and started the engine. His face lit up when he placed his foot on the gas pedal. Then he got down to business and put in into gear and drove us out of the driveway.

"exactly how rich are you?" he asked when we were about a mile away from the house.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I answered truthfully. I became confused when Aiden pulled onto the freeway. "We aren't staying in Ithaca?" I asked.

"no we're going someplace special." he answered. I have never been one who likes surprises but in the direction he was heading the only place we could be going was New York City. It was only five in the afternoon but going at the speed limit, it would take us four hours to get there.

"You know you can speed up." I said encouragingly. He smiled devilishly and stomped his foot down on the gas pedal bringing up our speed to almost 100 mph. That was more like it. Normally I should have been worried considering Aiden's reflexes weren't nearly as fast as my family's or even mine but he seemed to know what he was doing. We engaged in chat about our interests again like we did at the carnival for the next two and a half hours until I could see the city lights. Aiden slowed down to the speed limit and started talking more about his favorite television show, _True Blood_.

"wait a minute. The main girl can read minds?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah but not Bill's…he's her boyfriend." I started laughing uncontrollably. "What?" he asked about my outburst.

"Nothing." I answered holding back another giggle. Forgive me but that kind of coincidence is freaking hilarious. I couldn't help but ask my next question. "So…what happens when the vampires go into the sun?"

"oh they burn up and die." he answered as though it was answering a kindergarten math problem. My stubborn side suddenly kicked in.

"Well even if there were vampires they wouldn't burn in the sunlight." I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"oh really have you ever met a vampire?" Aiden asked jokingly.

"of course not but how do you know they'll burn in the sun? For all we know they could sparkle." now it was his turn to laugh. If he wasn't driving he probably would have doubled over and held his sides. This is why us Cullens haven't been discovered yet. Because of the world's set idea about vampires and they think the actual facts about vampires are ridiculous.

An hour later Aiden and I were sitting in a private booth in one of New York's best vegetarian restaurants. I was enjoying my Caesar salad while Aiden did most of the talking. Though I did ask a few questions.

"So why did you become a vegetarian?" my reasons were that my parents didn't want me to kill people but I figured his would be different.

"Well my real parents weren't but my foster mom is a vegan and my foster dad is a vegetarian…They're ex hippies." he smiled when he spoke of his foster parents. He looked down at his gourmet veggie burger and looked back up at me. "so you said that Edward taught you how to play piano?" Aiden's true passion in life was music so of course he would want to know my connection to it.

"yes he did…when I was bored one afternoon." the truth was that when I was two but looked about seven Jacob had gone with Billy to Hawaii to see Rebecca for a week. My parents did everything to make me stop crying but the only thing that helped was my dad playing my favorite songs on his piano. After a while he had asked me if I wanted to learn to play and surprise Jacob when he came back. I had learned to play _Teddy Bear Picnic _by the end of the afternoon.

I hadn't played the piano since Jacob died. Aiden raised his eyebrows. "so you actually learned to play piano in one day?" one thing about humans is that even when they know about the supernatural they still underestimate us. Though Aiden didn't know I was a hybrid so I had to let him slide.

"only one song. I bet you were a musical prodigy when you were younger." the best tactic to not out yourself as being different is to let the other person talk about themselves. Aiden smiled.

"Not really. When I first moved in with my foster parents I found my mom's guitar in a closet." unlike my mom's face when she was trying to remember her childhood, Aiden's was relaxed. "She taught me how to play an acoustic and I just sort of went on from there." the rest of the dinner went on like that. Aiden would tell me about his past experiences and I'd let on as little as possible.

After that Aiden had decided to show me his second favorite place. The first was central park but it's really dangerous at night. He had me close my eyes while he drove. By the time he told me to open my eyes I could tell we had driven away from the city. I opened my eyes to a spectacular sight. All of New York's skyline lit up in perfect sight. All that could escape my lips was, "wow." I heard Aiden shiver and he wrapped himself tighter in his worn black leather jacket.

"Well this is my happy place." he forced out. I guess I didn't realize how cold the mid November night was until then. I instinctively hugged him to warm him up. My warm temperature was again surprising to him but at the time he was just enjoying the warmth. He was tall enough so that he was able to smell my hair. Like to everyone else, my smell was intoxicating to him.

**Hey guys reviews give me more motivation to post the next chapter so click that button and write me some feedback! All anonymous reviews are accepted**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys I was able to meet up with my beta Ashley so this chapter is up earlier than I planned! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight all I own is a stash of Five Hour Energy shots and this story.**

Renesmee's POV:

By the time I got home it was already midnight and I didn't feel like being lectured by my entire family so I chose to take a small detour to my room. It turns out that climbing vines to get through a window is a very smart idea(thank you Mr. Shakespeare). I knew my family heard me drive up and swear when I lost my footing on the vine and nearly broke my leg, but they didn't do anything. I went straight into my bathroom and showered so I wouldn't get bitched at for smelling like Aiden again. After that I went to sleep. It turns out that going on a date with a human and making out with him for fifteen minutes non stop is exhausting.

As I was drifting off to sleep I heard my parents arguing again, "Edward, just calm down." My mother said.

"I will not calm down, they were making out again!" My dad practically growled at my mother.

"And we made out all the time when we were first dating." My mom tried to reason.

"That was different! Making out was the only thing we _could_ do!" My father argued.

"No, it was all you would let happen," My mom sounded sort of irritated about something.

"I didn't want to hurt you, and you're getting off topic! Bella, it's only their second date, and they were making out for fifteen minutes!"

"Yes, it is a little too fast, but it's not the end of the world. I don't understand why you are so upset." My mother said.

"Don't you see it Bella?" My father asked like the answer was staring them in the face.

"See what Edward?" My mother asked in a tone that pretty much said that she didn't really care what his point was.

"Their relationship is moving so fast already, and he's a perverted, horny, teenage boy!" My father's voice was getting louder by the second.

"I trust our daughter to make the right choices Edward. And you should too!" My mother defended me. I heard a door slam and a few seconds later there was a knock on my door. "Sorry you had to hear that." my mom apologized. I didn't say anything, but I knew that she would just understand.

It was prom and I was going with Aiden, I was in a really pretty dress, it was a deep purple, and a tad bit revealing. I was really happy to be there with Aiden, and he seemed to be happy to be there with me. We were both waiting for the night to end, so we could go back to his place and be alone. Aiden and I had been dancing for hours, and the night was finally ending. We stopped dancing, and Aiden was going to find the band to say goodbye.

"I'll be right back, I love you," He said softly in my ear, and kissed my temple.

"I love you too," I said back, and watched him walk away.

"I would give anything to hear you say that to me," A voice spoke up next to me. Hearing that voice scared me, I never thought I'd hear it again. I turned to face the sound,

"Jacob?" I was so shocked that I heard him, but it was nothing compared to seeing him standing there next to me. He was just how I remembered him, wearing a pair of cutoff jeans, no shirt, and no shoes. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that he wouldn't be wearing a tux, even at my prom.

I reached my hand up to touch his face, to show him how much I'd missed him, and he flinched away from me. That was odd, normally Jacob was happy to let me talk to him like that.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just wish you wouldn't forget me, is all." He said sadly.

"I haven't forgotten you," I said to him.

"Really? It sure looks like you have," He said looking over at Aiden, who was saying goodbye to Sweeney and Dante, and looking on our direction.

"Jacob, you left me, I'm just trying to live as normally as I can. I mean, what do you want me to do?" I said, defending myself.

"I just want you to be happy," He said to me, then he looked back at Aiden, and my gaze followed his. "I love you, Nessie."

I turned to tell him that I loved him too, only he was gone. I looked around the room for him frantically, then called out, "Jacob?"

"Whose Jacob?" Aiden's voice said from behind me.

"Nobody important," My mouth moved, but it wasn't my voice that answered, it was Jacobs.

With that, I woke up sobbing.

The dream left me very disorientated, I actually had to look at my phone to check the date, and time. It was still November and I was still in my room. My door flew open and my father appeared. "Renesmee are you ok?" he asked. "I heard you crying."

"I had a bad dream." I whispered.

"yeah I know." he whispered back and sat on the edge of my bed.

"dad it felt so real!" I began crying again and he hugged me. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. "where's mom?" I asked.

"she's downstairs. She thought that maybe we should talk this time." he answered and moved my hair out of my eyes. Even though I'd grown closer to my mom, my dad and I still had an unbreakable connection.

"dad I think I need to be alone for a while." I hated shunning him away but I had to think about things. He nodded and stood up.

"goodnight." he said and kissed me on the forehead. Within a second he was gone.

I sat in my bed thinking. Did Jacob really think I was forgetting about him? Were my feelings for Aiden really that strong? And should I even be with him if it would upset Jacob? These were the questions I asked myself. I thought about grandpa Charlie and how it had taken him nineteen years to move on from my grandmother. I would never forget about my true love. I really had no idea what my feelings for Aiden were. And finally I had no freaking idea if I should have been with Aiden.

I sat there until morning just thinking. Do normal girls really have to deal with all of this crap? Because somehow I don't think so. Most girls are worrying about breaking out right before a big date or their babysitting schedule affecting their social life. My werewolf soul mate shot himself after I rejected him and now my vampire family wants to kill my new human boyfriend. Yeah this cannot be normal.

"Renesmee, Esme made you breakfast." Alice told me from the hall. I sighed loudly.

"ok I'll be right down." I lazily got out of my bed and didn't bother to get dressed. I got my favorite light blue bathrobe from my closet along with my fuzzy pink slippers and went downstairs. Alice gave me a disapproving look when she saw I was still in my pajamas but I was only going downstairs not to a fashion show. Everyone was chatting away to someone when I was going down the stairs but as soon as they knew I could hear them they all shut up and acted like they were each doing their own thing. They were all talking about me, that's for damn sure.

The only person in the kitchen was Esme who was pouring me a glass of orange juice to go with my breakfast of a bacon omelet(which had been my favorite for as long as I could remember). Esme looked like she was almost afraid to talk to me. Either my dad is a huge snitch and told them the dirty details about my dream, or I take after my mother and talk in my sleep. Either one is bad.

"how was your date with Aiden?" she asked after I had finished my breakfast. I shrugged. If they had asked me last night I would have said "great" or "awesome" but that nightmare was a total buzz kill. Just then Emmett came bounding in.

"Hey mom where do you think you can buy the fencing they use for petting zoos?" he asked. After living with Emmett my whole life I've learned to not even ask questions. Esme frowned.

"Why?" she asked in her 'what the hell for?' tone. Emmett smiled innocently.

"Just asking." then he left the room at human speed. Alice came into the kitchen right after him.

"ok my lovely niece. Today you and I are going shopping." she was practically bouncing off the walls but I was less than enthusiastic. The only time I had actually been excited to go shopping with Alice was when I actually needed new clothes because I was starting to get curves. I had figured I was starting to look mature and it would impress Jake. Oh how times have changed indeed.

It turns out that if you tune out Alice's voice it makes the time pass faster. So after the dreadful Sunday shopping day with Alice I was able to sleep. To my extreme pleasure I didn't have any creepy dreams about Jacob or proms for that matter. Thank you extra strength sleeping pills for insomnia. I was finally permitted to go back to school. Probably because everyone figured I wouldn't want to speak to Aiden again. They were wrong. Aiden joined me at a table in the cafeteria and I couldn't help but smile.

"so how much trouble are you in this time?" he asked as he opened a bottle of apple juice. One of the things I had learned about him on our date was that he's an organic foods vegetarian. It seemed obvious now as he ate an unpeeled carrot.

"none actually." I answered casually as I took a drink of soda from the can I'd bought from the machine. Aiden looked at it with disapproval but didn't say anything. He was more concerned with the fact that we'd stayed out until midnight and I'd gone unpunished.

"oh…so do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" he asked casually. I knew perfectly well what he was talking about but the Cullens don't celebrate Thanksgiving. It has something to do with Carlisle and Puritans. Though it would have sounded weird to say that to him.

"yeah me and my family are having the annual football and food day." I lied. "what about you?" I asked.

"normally I spend it with my foster parents but since I'm 18 and not living with them anymore, they're in Cancun." he sounded lonely so I couldn't help it when I blurted out,

"why don't you come over to my house?" I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth.

"ok!" his facial expression had changed from depressed to happy in a millisecond. If I had to stick to this to make him happy then so be it. As soon as I got home I broke the news to Esme.

"Well dear I don't know how his is going to work. The last time I celebrated Thanksgiving it involved eating a large amount of turkey which is something we can't do." she said sympathetically.

"but Esme you guys are all experts at hiding food! If you just act like you're eating then that'll be good enough." I had to make this work. She sighed.

"fine but if Emmett does eat and throws up again you're cleaning it up." she smiled. "I guess I should go to the store and buy a turkey." she picked up my dad's Volvo keys off of the counter.

"oh uh Aiden's an actual vegetarian and he thinks we are so it'll have to be tofurkey. I almost laughed when I said tofurkey but I managed to keep a straight face. My entire family was pissed that they'd have to put on another human charade but they were sympathetic of Aiden being alone. I wasn't too thrilled about having to eat human vegetarian food either so on Thursday morning I decided to go hunting for the first time in two weeks.

I had gotten about a mile away from my house when I'd caught a scent of several deer. I was surprised to find all three of them in a poorly made cage. Damn Emmett! However when I released two of them I noticed that the third wasn't exactly alive. It still had blood in it but it had been dead for several hours and it's throat had been cut. After figuring this out I was confused as to why the hell it's throat had been cut. I ran back home to find out. When I had entered the kitchen I was about to ream Emmett when I noticed that him and Jasper were drinking from merlot bottles. The contents of which smelled an awful lot like dear blood. I made a face, "that's disgusting guys!" I couldn't help but remember when they had made blood popsicles and tricked me into eating one.

"actually if you heat it up in the microwave it's not bad." Jasper said as he took another drink from his bottle.

"Yeah Renesmee and we're only doing this because you're bringing a human here. These are just some insurance that Jasper won't eat Aiden." Emmett said and smiled at me. Blood coated his teeth so it was nauseating. Just then the doorbell rang and I knew who it would be.

"Would you like me to answer the door?" Esme asked from the kitchen doorway.

"No I got it." I ran at hybrid speed to the door and opened it to reveal Aiden in a knit sweater and holding a white box.

"uh hi." he greeted. "I brought a pumpkin pie." he seemed more nervous than usual. It probably had something to do with spending more than a half hour with my family. Behind me, my dad and Carlisle were acting like they were watching a football game and I heard Esme in the kitchen. To the human eye we were just a normal family celebrating Thanksgiving, not a coven of vampires putting on an act for a human.

"Come on in Aiden!" my dad said loudly. Sounding more modern than usual.

"who's playing?" Aiden asked as he took a seat next to Carlisle on the couch. I'm not a big football fan. Usually I just help ref the family baseball games so I lost interest. I went into the kitchen to see if Esme needed any help. To my surprise it was my mom cooking while Rosalie made a disgusted face at the ingredients and Jasper drank his blood in the corner.

"where's Esme?" I asked. Emmett was also missing.

"Emmett is out helping Esme take down his deer pen." Rosalie answered and chuckled. "you know that human of yours smells quite delicious. Almost like you Bella, just not so…innocent." she smiled devilishly.

"Rose!" my mom scolded. The way Rosalie was acting meant she was pissed about something but I didn't know what.

"jeez sorry Bella." she apologized without meaning.

"will you get the _tofurkey_ out of the oven for me?" my mom asked her. She was irritated. She always was when someone joked about her innocence as a human. Rose rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and took the pan out of the oven with no sort of heat protection. Just then Aiden walked in, witnessing her put the hot pan down on the counter and having no burns whatsoever. His eyes widened.

"how did you-" he shook his head like he had just imagined it. My mom looked horrified. It took Rosalie a second to catch on. Blondes. She looked down at her hands and gave out a few(very fake)cries of pain.

"Rose I told you to use the oven mitts!" my mom scolded her. Aiden's face had one back to normal. He probably thought Rosalie's hands had taken a bit to start hurting. Rosalie ran up the stairs at human speed to attend to her 'burns'.

"Carlisle sent me in to see if dinner's ready." he said and looked at the tofurkey on the counter.

"yeah it's ready I just need to carve it." My mom answered and picked up the electric knife. She flashed her razor-sharp teeth at him and turned it on. If this were a horror movie she would have been the one I would vote as crazy because of that. She cut the tofurkey expertly and put the slices onto a plate. When she was finished Aiden and I helped her carry the tofurkey and the other side dishes to the dining room where everyone else was already seated, including Rosalie with gauze-wrapped hands.

We sat down so that I was near the head of the table and Aiden was between Emmett and I. Carlisle led us in prayer which was new to me but I played along. Once that was over we all began to eat…well Aiden and I did while the others acted like it. To my surprise Carlisle initiated the conversation by saying,

"you know I still don't understand why we celebrate a bunch of traitor puritans." there was an acid tone to his voice.

"Carlisle honey will you please just let that go?" Esme asked him from the opposite end of the table.

"no I don't think I will!" I was worried because Carlisle doesn't et like this very often. "those puritans hijacked a boat and went against their country for no good reason!"

"they wanted religious freedom from the over controlling Anglicans." Aiden spoke up. I heard Emmett gasp and mumble under his breath,

"oh no he didn't!" I didn't know if Carlisle would stay cool and collected or if he would ruin his perfect record and Aiden would be his first kill. It was kind of a medium of the two.

"That's valid but the truth is the Anglicans did nothing wrong." Carlisle was going to lose it I just knew it.

"Yeah nothing wrong except killing innocents because they thought they were witches and vampires." Aiden retorted. Emmett choked on the blood he was drinking. Alice burst into laughter. My mom looked worried about Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed Jasper's bottle of blood and took a drink.

"so what religion are you Aiden?" he asked. He looked like if he had been human his face would have been bright red.

"I'm a spiritualist." Aiden answered calmly. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last a decade but it was really only a few seconds.

"Please excuse me." Carlisle said as he stood up and left the dining room.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! AND VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight all I own is a worn out iPod touch and **

We sat in silence for the minutes that followed, we could hear Carlisle upstairs, which meant he was probably throwing things around. I looked over at Aiden who was looking up at the ceiling, and whispered an apology to him.

"It's just that religion is a touchy subject for Carlisle," I said to Aiden.

"I'll say, does my religion offend him that much?" He asked looking truly confused.

"Carlisle's father was an Anglican Priest," Esme answered Aiden.

Aiden looked absolutely shocked, and mortified, "I had no idea, I didn't mean to offend him!"

"We know you didn't sweetie," Esme reassured him. "Carlisle just overreacted."

"HAH! Overreacted, I'll show you overreacted." Carlisle muttered under his breath upstairs, Aiden was the only one who couldn't hear him, and it was obvious. My dad chuckled, and quickly looked away from Aiden, by the time Aiden looked over at him, it appeared that my dad was just laughing at what Esme had said. But the rest of us knew better. We knew that he was laughing at whatever Carlisle was planning to do.

"Something funny Edward?" I asked.

"Just Carlisle," My dad answered, it appeared to be normal, that's what Aiden would see it as, but it confirmed it for the rest of us. Carlisle was going to do something to get back at Aiden for his religious beliefs.

The sound of wood being carved came from upstairs (again, Aiden didn't appear to hear it), followed by Carlisle's mutterings, "Come into my house, insult my father, this will show him."

My father laughed again, as Esme said, "I think I'll go up and check on Carlisle." She excused herself, and left at a quick human pace to see what her husband was up to.

Aiden and I continued to eat, while my parents and aunts and uncles pretended to eat. The tofurkey really wasn't that bad, it wasn't as good as real meat, but it wasn't completely horrible. I could see my mother and Jasper having a silent conversation, and Alice and my father doing the same. I figured that Alice and my dad were talking about whatever Carlisle was doing, but I had no clue why Jasper and my mom would be talking. I thought it was too quiet, so I started talking quietly to Aiden. "So, how's your dinner?"

"It's really good, my compliments to the chef!" He said, looking over at my mother and smiling. My father growled too quietly for human ears to hear, and Jasper touched my mother's arm, and she relaxed. I wondered why she was so tense, then I realized it was all my dad's fault, so I sent a glare his way.

Just then the whole house heard the explosion from upstairs, "IT'S MY HOUSE, AND I CAN HANG A CROSS IN MY DINING ROOM IF I WANT TO!"

"Carlisle, you are not hanging that cross in there just to spite that young man, he did nothing wrong, he has the right to practice any religion he wants." Esme defended Aiden in a louder voice than normal (even when she was lecturing Emmett), but quieter than Carlisle (but still loud enough that Aiden could hear every word perfectly).

"Fine, I wont hang the cross in the dining room." Carlisle's voice was much quieter than it had been a moment ago, but still loud enough that Aiden could hear him.

"Thank you, now please come back downstairs, and finish dinner with your family," Esme's voice was quiet again, and Aiden couldn't hear her.

"Esme, we both know that I wont be able to handle being in that room right now. I think I'll just stay up here, and read." Carlisle replied. Esme agreed that was best, and that she would stay upstairs with him.

We were all just sitting at the table, not eating, and not talking. Aiden was the first to break the silence, "Should I go?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, no, we'd like for you to stay!" My mother said with a sweet smile. Jasper looked slightly (to the human) uncomfortable sitting next to my mother, it was probably just Aiden's scent.

"Are you sure? He sounds pretty upset," It was almost like Aiden was looking for an excuse to vacate the premises. My father caught my eye and nodded his head slightly.

"Aah, don't worry, we've all done something to piss him off like that. You're practically family now!" Emmett said enthusiastically. Jasper looked even more uncomfortable with Emmett's words. I figured he needed some more 'wine' so I figured I should get him out of the room ASAFP.

"Hey, Jasper, would you mind getting the pie, from the kitchen?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah sure," He sounded slightly uncomfortable, and Aiden probably thought he was a bit tipsy. After all, to him it looked like he had been sipping off a wine bottle all afternoon.

When Jasper got up from the table, my mother stood up and grabbed his arm, "I'll go with you, we wouldn't want you to fall down and hurt yourself," She said, truly sounding like a mother. Emmett was cracking up at my mom's words, because we all knew that Jasper was in fact intoxicated, it just wasn't from any wine.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper said, smiling at my mother. I knew she was just going with him because it was the human thing to do, but I wondered why my mom was going, and not Alice. She was Jasper's wife after all.

Once they were in the kitchen, I looked over at Aiden to strike up a conversation with him, but he was staring after my mom and Jasper, had a strange expression on his face. "Aiden, are you okay?" I asked, my dad started laughing, and the whole table looked at him.

"What? I'm just laughing at how intoxicated Jasper is, it's hilarious!" My dad said to the table, no one bought it, except Aiden, who kept the conversation going.

"Does he drink like that often?" He asked.

"No, Jasper's normally more controlled when he drinks, he's just under a lot of stress right now," Alice said.

"Hah! Control? Do you remember Bella's eighteenth birthday party?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It was an accident Rose, and everyone knows that I have forgiven Jasper for that," My mother said as she and Jasper walked back into the dining room, carrying the pie, whipped cream, and a new bottle of 'wine'. Aiden looked very confused, and like he was about to ask what had happened at my mom's birthday party, but I elbowed him and whispered "Don't ask." He nodded, and didn't press the subject, for which I was grateful.

"Ooh! Pumpkin pie, my favorite!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett, when was the last time you actually ate pumpkin pie?" Rosalie snapped.

"Last Thanksgiving!" His tone of voice added the 'duh!'.

Rosalie just shook her head, and rolled her eye's at her husband. Emmett cut himself a fair slice of pie, put a mountain of whipped cream on it, and dug in. Aiden followed Emmett's lead, but ate his pie in a more civilized fashion. The rest of us cut smaller slices of pie, added a bit of whipped cream, and ate (or pretended to) like we had manners. Rosalie didn't take any pie at all, and when Aiden asked her about it she claimed to be full,

"And I don't really like pumpkin pie that much."

Aiden rushed into an apology, "I guess I should have brought more than just pumpkin, there was an apple pie at the store, but I didn't think to get it!" I could tell Aiden was embarrassed, and I knew that Rosalie would take full advantage of that.

"Oh, that's too bad, apple is my favorite," her tone was a bit sad, but I (along with the rest of my family) could hear the undertone of amusement in her voice.

Aiden put down his fork, and said, "I could run back to the store and see if they still have it!"

When he moved to stand up I placed my hand on his arm and motioned for him to stay seated, "Don't worry about it, she wont keep it down anyways." His eyes got large as he realized that I was saying Rosalie was bulimic.

"WHAT!" Rosalie exclaimed jumping to her feet, and leaning over the table like she was going to bite my head off (not the best word choice, I know).

"Well Rose, it's no secret that you run straight for the bathroom after you eat," Jasper said in a slightly amused voice. I had to hand it to him, he was pulling off this tipsy thing better than I thought he would.

"You stay out of this Jasper!" She snapped, then she turned back to me, "And you! How could you say that in front of a guest?"

"Carlisle and Esme think it's good to be as honest as possible with people," I answered back, without flinching.

"Oh, really? Do you want all of your baggage out there for everyone to see?" Rose snapped, I knew what she was getting at, she was about to bring up Jacob. Luckily everyone else saw it too, and Carlisle and Esme flew down the stairs at a human pace to stop her from saying anything.

"What's going on down here?" Esme asked, though she knew exactly what was going on.

"Renesmee's telling the world that I puke up my food! Which I don't do!" Rosalie said angrily. That's right technically she coughs.

"I didn't know that Aiden was the whole world Rose," I piped in. honestly I was just asking for it then.

"Renesmee, let her talk," Esme scolded me. I just nodded, embarrassed about getting in trouble in front of Aiden

"I just don't think it's right that she says things like that in front of a boy that none of us know very well," Rosalie said.

"Renesmee, you shouldn't say things like that, not even if it's a joke," Carlisle said. I could see Rosalie smiling at me vindictively from across the table at Carlisle's next words, "You should apologize to her."

I didn't want to do it, but I figured it would be the easiest way to get out of the whole situation. "Sorry Rose," I said insincerely, I could tell both Esme and Carlisle were about to object, so I quickly got up from the table, and went up to my room. I heard Aiden excuse himself, and follow me up the stairs.

**Aiden's POV:**

I saw Renesmee go into the first door on the left of the stairs. She left the door open. I excused myself from the table and went up to join her. The room was smaller than I had imagined Renesmee's room to be but still bigger than my bedroom and living room combined. The walls were a pale yellow and bare. There was a large amount of cardboard boxes shoved up against one wall as though most of her things were still unpacked. Renesmee was lounging on her giant canopy bed and looking at me.

"nice room." I complimented. She shrugged. I noticed that there was a single picture on the nightstand by a lamp. It was a picture of a younger looking Renesmee and a guy who looked like he was in his twenties, kissing her cheek. "who's that?" I asked her. Her eyes darted at the picture and then back at me.

"An old family friend." she answered. There was a sort of sadness in her voice but the origin of it was unknown. She sat up. "I am really sorry about my family." she apologized. "I won't blame you if you want to run for the hills right now." she sounded serious. Though her family seemed to have purposefully tried to scare me away I hadn't changed my mind about what I was going to ask her. So I chuckled and said,

"I'm not running anywhere." I said and sat down next to her to prove my point.

"if you were smart you would." she said back to me. I don't know what her deal was. It was probably because her parents took Rosalie's side in their argument.

"hey, can I ask you something?" I asked her nervously.

"sure." she said and looked into my eyes awaiting my question.

**Renesmee's POV:**

Aiden's mesmerizing eyes stared into my very soul while I anticipated his question. Ok that was an exaggeration but his gaze was intense.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. In my head a million thoughts came to mind,

"Date him. He's perfect." said one part of my mind and, "your true love just died you can't possibly date him!" said the other. I couldn't take too long to answer so I bought myself some time. "Aren't we already dating?" I asked.

"Well how about this way we'll do the same things we do now but we can be more public about it." he explained. That was it, times up. I needed to give my answer.

"Yes Aiden I'll be your girlfriend." answered after voice one won the debate in my head. Aiden smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. Just then, Emmett appeared in the open doorway.

"I'm just here to remind you guys that there's an 'open door' policy in effect.

**IF I GET 3 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER I'll POST THE NEXT CHAPTER MUCH SOONER!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys I'm very sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever! I've had very bad writers block for a while and I've been very busy with school. I'll try to go back to updating at least once a week.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just own this story and any characters that weren't in any of the original 4 books.**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Over the course of the next two weeks things began to feel more normal again. The first day back at school was awkward because somehow the whole school found out that Aiden and I were official. But besides that things only got better. Aiden's friend Candi, besides her radical style and behavior was actually really cool. Rosalie stayed angry at me but supposedly that was how she was when my dad dated my mom while she was human. My mom and Jasper were spending even more time together. If I didn't know the almost imprint strong bond between vampire mates I would have thought they were having an affair or something. Carlisle had made another hand-made cross to put in the dining room(after a three hour long debate with Esme). It had snowed for the first time on the Thursday of the second week Aiden and I were a couple.

The snow was a blizzard by about 11 that night. Aiden and I were having a phone conversation about if there was going to be a snow day from school the next day. It was during that conversation that I'd experienced something totally new to me. It all started with Aiden randomly asking in a whisper tone,"So what are you wearing?" I was confused. Being a hybrid makes it so you don't get out much.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Truly not knowing what he was doing.

"I asked, What are you wearing?" he repeated in a normal voice. I still didn't follow.

"WHAT?" I heard my father yell from downstairs and both of my parents were in my room in two seconds. "hang up the phone right now." my mom mouthed to me.

"Aiden I'll call you back. My brother wants to talk to me." I half-lied.

"oh…uh yeah." was all he said nervously before hanging up. My parents looked furious.

"What the hell was that?" my mom asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered honestly.

"That boy was just attempting to have phone sex with you!" my dad yelled. I heard Emmett's thunderous laugh from downstairs. I gasped. I had heard of what phone sex was but I didn't exactly know the mechanics of it. "That's good that you don't know!" my dad answered my thoughts. Just then Emmett strolled into the room as well.

"You guys leave I'll take it from here." he said and smiled at me. Both of my parents crossed their arms.

"No way." my mom growled at him.

"guys do you know what'll happen if she doesn't know this stuff?" Emmett asked them rhetorically. He held up two fingers. "Two words. Blue. Lagoon." I didn't know the reference but my parents did.

"Emmett you really need to stop talking about that stupid 80's movie. This is hardly the time." my dad said. An annoyed expression on his face.

"Well sorry. And besides for all you guys know she could have done the nasty who knows how many times while we were in Forks!" Emmett was very careful not to mention Jacob's name in fear of setting me and my mom off. And the truth was that Jacob and I had never really done anything besides kissing. Something that my dad knew from checking Jacob's mind every day.

"you know what? I'm out!" my mother said as she backed out of my room. A few seconds later she yelled from what sounded like hers and my father's room, "Edward come here now!" lets just say that the fact that I had a romantic relationship with Jacob still horrified her. My father left me with a, "You'd better watch yourself" look before he went to my mother.

"so you really didn't know what phone sex was?" Emmett asked me with amusement.

"shut up." I said simply before getting onto my laptop so that I could instant message Aiden to not ask me what I'm wearing ever again.

Aiden had been right. It had snowed three feet over the night making it impossible for most people to get around. Therefore all schools in Ithaca were closed. I had just changed into a long sleeve black t-shirt and jeans when Aiden called me. I knew it was him from the song that played, _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears(Alice had gotten a kick out of it)I answered on the first run through of the chorus(the don't seem desperate thing only counts when you aren't technically dating anyone). "hi Aiden." I greeted him.

"well I told you it was going to be a snow day." he said.

"yeah you called it." I replied.

"hey do you want to hang out today?" he asked.

"Sure I can borrow Emmett's jeep and pick you up in a half hour." I replied.

"cool I'll see you then. Bye Nez." the sudden nickname stunned me.

"bye." I said before hanging up. I know that Nez is different than Nessie but still it was close enough to tug on my heartstrings. I told myself to get over it and put on some unnecessary winter clothes. One downside to dating an unsuspecting human, you have to wear a lot of clothes that you don't really need. I made my way downstairs to Emmett waiting in a parka and a beanie cap.

"ok where to?" he asked.

"you're going nowhere with me I just need your keys." I said back to him. He laughed.

"You're kidding right? I don't let newbie drivers take my baby. I'm driving you." he started walking out to where he had parked his monster jeep. I panicked.

"No no no! please uncle Emmett you can't do this!" I begged as I ran along side him.

"Sorry I'm following direct orders from your parents. Either you let me drive you or you run and that might seem a little suspicious to a human." he got into the drivers seat of the jeep. I attempted to growl at him as I climbed into the passenger side. Just a little fun fact, hybrids can't growl. Emmett laughed.

"Very intimidating." he mocked. "so where does your boyfriend live?""The apartment building on 5th and Caldwell." I repeated the address I'd dropped Aiden off at almost a month before.

"I may be old fashioned but aren't guys supposed to pick up the girls from their house?" he asked as he sped down our long driveway with ease.

"yes but he drives a Dodge Neon." I answered simply. Emmett understood enough about cars to know that the Neon's are low to the ground and can't get through three feet of snow. He nodded and to my surprise, stayed quiet the rest of the drive. I called Aiden when we parked in front of the building.

"I'm coming." was all he said before hanging up. As soon as I'd put my phone back into my jacket pocket Emmett finally spoke.

"ok so I'm going to drop you guys off somewhere that Rose loves to go when it snows. You can say it was your idea just don't tell

Rose ok?" he asked quickly to make sure he had time to explain everything before Aiden got to the jeep.

"I guess." I answered though I was confused as to where Emmett was going to take us.

"good." was all he said as he looked out the window and smiled. The back door of the jeep and Aiden climbed in.

"Hey Emmett." Aiden smiled at him but I could tell he was wondering why it wasn't just the two of us. I can't read minds like my dad but I'm great at reading faces. Emmett must have also realized it.

"don't worry Aiden I'm just dropping you guys off at this crazy place Renesmee found." Emmett lied uncannily.

"cool." Aiden replied. I have to admit. Even when Aiden was in a snowboarding jacket, snow pants and a worn-out looking knit hat that covered his ears he still looked really cute.

"you know you guys remind me of these two kids frommy town." Emmett was thinking back to when he was human.

"oh…when did Carlisle and Esme adopt you?" Aiden asked, trying to make small talk.

"1935." Emmett answered. Obviously without thinking. Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Thinking that Emmett had misspoken.

"oh I mean…2005." Emmett corrected himself. Aiden seemed to accept that. Emmett turned his head and mouthed to me, "Sorry". I looked into the backseat and saw that Aiden was looking out the window. I also noticed for the first time that there was something in the trunk part of the jeep, my old pink saucer-style sled from when I was younger. Well at least I knew what Emmett had in mind. Nobody spoke until Emmett pulled over next to a hiking trail.

"ok kiddies I'll pick you up here in an hour. Emmett said as a signal for us to leave. I hopped down out of the jeep and opened the back to get the sled.

"No way we're going sledding?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"uh yeah." I answered like I had actually planned it. I wasn't entirely clear as to where we were supposed to go to get to a hill though. Just then I noticed there was a yellow sticky note stuck to the sled that said(in Emmett's handwriting), _walk exactly 150 steps up the trail then take a right. Then walk another 100 steps to get to the hill. Love, Uncle Emmett. _He gives that specific instructions but he forgets that humans can't know he's 97 years old. Am I the only one that sees something wrong with that? I tore up the note without Aiden realizing I had it in the first place and shoved the pieces into my jacket pocket.

"ok follow me." I said confidently. Aiden held out a gloved hand to me and I took it. We walked hand in hand up the trail, Aiden carrying the sled in his free hand and talking about how his band was going to be playing at his friend Freddy's grandparents 50th anniversary party. I was listening to this while counting my steps as we walked. When I got to 150 I turned right and could see a clearing up ahead.

"so how did you find this place?" Aiden asked as we entered an (almost too clear) area with a hill absolutely perfect for sledding.

"oh I'm outdoors a lot I just sort of…stumbled across this place." I'm a terrible liar about some things but Aiden was only a human and they can't spot things like that as easily as vampires and wolves do. We began to trek up the hill, talking about things like school and stuff. I myself could have made it up the hill in a third of the time but humans are slow.

"how is it that I'm two years older than you and you're so much smarter?" he asked after I had explained a scientific theory that he didn't quite understand.

"I don't know I guess my brain developed faster." I answered. "_That and everything else."_ I added in my head. We made it to the top and I could finally truly admire the beauty of the snow covered landscape.

"Wow." Aiden said to himself. Something I'd learned about him over the two weeks of us dating was that unlike most modern people, Aiden appreciates life and it's wonders.

"do you want to go down first or should I?" I asked him after a few minutes. He dropped the sled down and sat on it with his legs criss-crossed.

"lets go together." he said and patted on his leg, gesturing for me to sit on his lap. I hesitated. "I don't bite." he added. I laughed at the irony. Because I, along with my entire family, do in fact bite. I finally did as he said. It was nothing short of awkward. I held on to the sides of the sled and Aiden wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Lets go!" he yelled excitedly. His childishness showed at some times while his maturity at others. He was more like a child at this time. I used my legs to push us over the edge of the hill and we were off. We sped down, turning at times because of the round shape of the sled. When we neared the bottom the sled hit a rock and we both flew off. When we landed Aiden was flat on his back and me…well I was on top of him. If I was a normal girl this would have been hot but I couldn't help but think of what Jacob would have said if he had seen me in this compromising situation with this human boy.

I rolled off of him and we laid side by side in silence for about thirty seconds before he burst into laughter. Laughter is contagious so I joined him.

"Lets do that again!" he yelled happily.

**Guys I need motivation to write which means I need feedback so please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys I still need you to vote on the poll on my page I would really appreciate it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just love to emotionally torture her characters.**

Over the next few weeks it seemed as though Aiden was trying to learn about me. I told him anything I could without implying that I'm a vampire-human hybrid. He knows all of the mundane things about me. My favorite band is Paramore, my favorite color is yellow, and that my hair is actually it's natural color. In return I learned a few things about him. He is fully Irish, his middle name is Connor and his favorite movie is _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._

I must say that hanging out with an unsuspecting human is actually quite boring. Oh how I wished I could just tell him about me and my family and everything would be perfect but I couldn't do that. If he knew about vampires his life and those of my entire family would be in danger. Truthfully the most exciting thing that happened was on the day that we went sledding…well after we went sledding.

We were both soaked from the snow when we went to meet Emmett at the jeep. As soon as I opened the front passenger side door Emmett threw some clothes at me.

"there's no way you're riding in my baby when you're soaking wet." he answered my unasked question. "Aiden I brought you some of my clothes. I thought you're more Edward's size but he wouldn't let me borrow any of his." Emmett said to Aiden. Aiden picked up the neatly folded pile of clothes from the back seat.

"Thanks Emmett." Aiden said and smiled at Emmett.

"now walk twenty steps that way and change." Emmett directed as he pointed towards the woods that we'd just walked out of. "and don't even think about looking back here to see Renesmee change." He added. As any human would be, Aiden was scared of Emmett and did as he said. I was able to change at hybrid speed so I was waiting in the car when Aiden walked out of the woods wearing basketball shorts that looked like they would fit someone 3x his size and a humongous black t-shirt that said _Elvis Lives_ on the front. I had to laugh. Aiden got into the jeep and asked,

"Emmett were you like, morbidly obese or something?" I burst into laughter again but Emmett's face showed no signs of amusement.

"What if I was morbidly obese Aiden? Would you be proud of poking fun at the morbidly obese kid?" Emmett asked, making his voice sound like he would break out into tears at any moment. Aiden looked worried about Emmett punching him in the face. I turned around.

"He was never morbidly obese."

"How do you know that? Maybe I was morbidly obese as a kid!" Emmett shot back at me, I could hear the amusement in his voice, but it was obvious that Aiden couldn't.

"Because, you grew up with five other kids, and, your family were lumberjacks. Not exactly the morbidly obese kind of people." I argued. Aiden laughed.

When we got back to the house Aiden and I sat down on the couch in the living room. I noticed he began eyeing my dad's brand new piano that he had custom made in Germany. "You said before that you play piano." he finally spoke. I knew where this was leading.

"Uh yeah a while ago." I answered. He wasn't finished.

"Play for me." he said and walked over to the piano.

"I can't." I said.

"come on!" he egged me on and patted the bench. I breathed out heavily and walked over to him.

"ok but I haven't played in a while so if I mess up don't hold it against me." I said as I sat down at the piano. It was a little different than the one my dad had smashed the month before but a true pianist can play on anything. But it wasn't the piano I was worried about. It was the memories that would come back to me if I played. I placed my hands on the keys and began to play the first song that came to me, _Moonlight Sonata _by Beethoven.

The song is slow and sad. I could tell the whole house was silent except for the music I was playing. Aiden watched intently and smiled at me when I looked up at his melancholy face. I knew that if I continued to play that song I would burst into tears so I transitioned to _Turkish March_ by Mozart. As my fingers flew over the keys to play the very complicated piece I herd my dad from the stairs, brag to my mother in a whisper,

"I taught her this." I finished the song and looked up and Aiden again.

"Well there you have it." I said casually and stood up. "lets go to my room." I said as I grabbed a very stunned Aiden by the arm and led him up the stairs.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't even think about closing your door." My dad warned. When we reached my room Aiden began to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Carlie?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Connor!" I teased back.

After the very boring few weeks following that day was Christmas eve. Aiden was coming over to our house for that and going to his foster parent's house for Christmas day. Alice had gone all out and decorated the house for the occasion. Jasper had helped me find a Beatles album signed by all four of them to give to Aiden. I was in the bathroom again looking at my reflection.

My original goal was to see how I looked in my new green dress and black sweater but I once again looked at my face. I wasn't very much older than I had been the day before but my hair was growing. I didn't have time to have Alice or my mom cut it again before Aiden got there so I just had to hope he wouldn't notice.

"Renesmee, Aiden's almost to the house." Alice called from the hallway.

"ok I'm coming." I called back. I skillfully put on a black headband that completed my outfit. I began to walk downstairs and was there to answer the door when Aiden rang the doorbell. Alice had the remote to the stereo system and turned it on as soon as I opened the door. Aiden smiled at me. His dark brown hair fell into his beautiful deep blue eyes. He looked like he would on a normal school day except he was wearing a white dress shirt with a dorky red reindeer sweater vest over it and black dress pants. He was also holding a white paper bag that smelled like cookies.

"hi." he greeted me simply and kissed my cheek. Esme walked into the living room then. "Hello Mrs. Cullen, merry Christmas." he greeted her politely.

"Merry Christmas to you too Aiden and please call me Esme." she said kindly to him.

"My foster mother sent some sugar cookies." he said and acknowledged the bag.

"make sure you tell her thank you." Esme sounded very motherly. She took the bag from Aiden and went into the kitchen. Just then Carlisle walked in wearing almost the same thing as Aiden. I chuckled under my breath. I was surprised at what Aiden did then. Even though the last time he and Carlisle hadn't spoke since their argument on Thanksgiving. He walked right up to him and held out his hand.

"Merry Christmas sir." Carlisle's face softened and he shook Aiden's hand.

"Merry Christmas Aiden." he smiled kindly and headed upstairs to what I assumed to be his office. Rosalie, my mom and Jasper entered the living room from the back door. They said they were going hunting a few hours before. They knew Aiden was there so they spoke without giving anything away but didn't acknowledge Aiden.

"Hey are the dark circles gone from under my eyes? "Rosalie asked Jasper.

"no." he answered so he wouldn't use up too much air.

"it's probably because you and Emmett were up all night Rose." My mom said with secret irony and vulgarly thrust her hips. Aiden laughed.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen you don't talk like that!" Esme scolded from the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry Esme." My mom apologized.

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice come help me in the kitchen. Jasper go get the presents from Alice's closet." Esme directed to get all of them to stay away from the human. I didn't know where Emmett and my dad were though. As soon as Aiden and I were alone he thought of something and hit himself on the forehead.

"Crap I forgot your presents!" he exclaimed. "I have to go get them." he jogged back out to his car and I was left in the living room alone. Jasper then came down the stairs with an enormous armful of presents that no human could carry.

"I swear Jasper it's like you try to be conspicuous." I nagged at him. he carefully set down each present under the giant Christmas tree one by one.

"yes and that's why we haven't had an unsuspecting human around here in 6 years." he said in his southern accent. He took a deep intake of breath before Aiden walked back into the house with two presents. One considerably bigger than the other.

"Aiden you didn't have to get me anything." I said to him as he set them under the tree.

"yes I did. You're my girlfriend and it's Christmas." he said back.

"I like this guy." Emmett said as he entered the house in a black t-shirt, jeans and a Santa hat.

"dude aren't you freezing?" Aiden asked referring to Emmett's lack of winter attire.

"nah." Emmett shrugged and went into the kitchen. Alice came into the living room then and turned off the stereo.

"you don't like that song Alice?" Aiden asked.

"no I do but I heard that _Rudolf_ is going to be on at 6." Alice answered and turned on the TV. Sure enough _Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer _was on.

"oh my god I love this movie!" Aiden yelled. He plopped down on the couch and glued his eyes to the TV. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and sat down next to him. Emmett joined us after a few minutes. Rosalie joined us after a few minutes. I could tell it was so Aiden wouldn't try anything like(gasp!)put his arm around me.

"this movie's stupid why didn't the dumb deer just get a nose job?" Rosalie asked after a half hour.

"because his nose holds a secret power. And I'm pretty sure reindeer can't get nose jobs." Aiden answered. Rosalie glared at him and I could feel him shake with terror. My mom said that she wasn't affected by the negative aura vampires give off but Aiden certainly was. Rosalie must have been contemplating her 8th murder in her head because my dad appeared from upstairs at a slightly faster than human pace.

"who wants to sing Christmas carols?" he asked cheerfully.

"me!" Aiden yelled. I laughed. What surprised me was that my dad smiled at him and went over to his piano. "do you know how to play too Edward?" he asked my dad.

"of course. I taught Renesmee everything she knows." my dad answered matter-of-factly. My dad played several famous Christmas songs that Aiden sang along to in a beautiful baritone voice before Esme called us into the dining room for dinner. Unlike Thanksgiving things weren't tense. It probably had to with Carlisle not hating Christmas. The only negative thing said was from Rosalie,

"I believe the true meaning of Christmas was lost long ago and now it's just about gifts and crappy Disney movies." she had said that while Esme was talking about why Christmas is her favorite holiday.

"who stuck a humbug up your butt Rose?" Alice asked jokingly and the whole table laughed except for Rose who just glared at all of us and stormed upstairs too fast. I saw Aiden's eyes widen.

"dude." he said under his breath. Carlisle's eyes darted towards me in panic.

"who wants to open presents?" he asked as though nothing had ever happened.

"I do." my dad said.

We all went into the living room and sat down near the tree. My mom elected herself to pass out presents. Her face made an expression I couldn't name when she saw my name on the presents Aiden brought.

"Aiden since you're our guest you get to open your present first." Esme said politely. Aiden hesitantly tore off the wrapping paper of the present I gave him. At first glance he thought it was just a _Help! _record but then he noticed the four signatures and gasped.

"h-how did you get this?" Aiden asked in a shocked whisper.

"oh I have my ways." I answered simply. Aiden hugged me in what I suppose would be a bear hug for humans, but if you've had an Emmett bear hug then you can't really notice other ones. Emmett cleared his throat and Aiden let me go.

"I officially feel totally lame." Aiden said as he watched me pick up the smaller of the two presents he's brought me. I unwrapped it in one swift motion to reveal two Paramore CDs.

"I love it thank you." I said meaningfully to him. I reached down and picked up the larger present. It was fairly light and it was in a gift bag so all I had to do was reach into it and pull out my present, a big purple stuffed monkey. I laughed and kissed Aiden's cheek. "thank you again."

"no problem." he said and shrugged.

"Renesmee open this one next." My mom said and handed me a small box, the kind jewelry are kept in. it said 'from mom and dad." which Aiden saw and he probably thought it was from Carlisle and Esme but I knew better. I took the ribbon off of it and opened the box to reveal…a diamond ring. Emmett laughed.

"oh my god it's a purity ring!" he yelled.

**Guys reviews are the key to new chapters! I'll post the next within the next week if I get at least 4 reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's note:**_

_**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just been very busy with the holiday season. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I've been planning it since day one. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I'm just playing with her characters.**_

Aiden's POV:

That Christmas eve was one of the best I'd ever had. The worst being the one I spent in a group home after my parents died. Though Renesmee getting a purity ring was kind of a buzz kill, I had fun and I was going to show my mom the Beatles album she got me. When I got to my apartment that night it was already almost midnight and I was exhausted. Before I went to bed I wished the picture of my real parents a merry Christmas.

While I laid in bed waiting for sleep to come I thought of some things. Renesmee's family was weird and I know a lot of families are weird(my parents are hippies for crying out loud!) but there was definitely something…off about the Cullens. I was going to do some serious internet searching the next day after I visited my parents. I finally fell asleep after I turned on my 'Sleep' playlist on my mp3 player.

I normally don't dream. My mom says it's because I repress things and I simply don't want to remember my dreams. But when I remember them, they're vivid. And that night's was no exception.

It started out almost like my day. I got out of my car and walked to the Cullens' front door. Renesmee was the one to open the door. She looked even more glamorous than usual.

"hi." she said almost seductively. Then she hugged me and it was like hugging an open flame.

"ow!" I cried involuntarily. Suddenly Renesmee's brother Edward was by her side. He looked more sinister.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"uh nothing." I said nervously. Carlisle then appeared next to him.

"Hello Aiden." he greeted me with a smile. His teeth were all pointed as if he was a demon or something like that.

He then shook my hand and I felt like I would get frostbite. I pulled my hand away from him and looked at it. It was perfectly normal. Suddenly all of the Cullens were there in front of me as if they'd just appeared out of nowhere.

"it's so nice you came here today." Bella said to me.

"yes. So nice." Jasper agreed. His voice almost sounded like the hiss of a snake. I must have looked terrified because Renesmee said,

"what's wrong Aiden?" she asked. "We're totally normal." she said as she ran her burning hot hand down my cheek. I screamed in pain and awoke in my bed.

Light was pouring through the window. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 9:15.

"Crap!" I said to myself and jumped out of bed. My parents had said they had wanted me over at their house by 10. I ran into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I found the outfit I'd picked out for the occasion in my closet. It wasn't what I would normally wear, especially since it consisted of a loose fitting, light blue, long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. The shirt was one of my Christmas presents from my mom the year before. The outfit made me look like a hippie but it would make my parents happy.

After that I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I didn't have time to shave but I didn't think my parents would mind if I had a little bit of stubble. My hair would also be a little bit crazy because if I don't blow-dry it, it tends to stick out in all different directions. It was incredibly cold when I left my building so I had my jacket zipped up as far as it could go.

"Global warming my ass!" I said to myself as I deiced my car's windshield. Normally I wouldn't have given much thought to my dream that night and just thought it was a sign that I had commitment issues or something but this was different. I'd dreamt that Tiffany was a demon trying to suck out my soul once but the dream I'd had that night had freaked me out even more because I knew that somehow there really was something up with the Cullens. If Tiffany turns out to actually be a soul sucking demon like something off of _Angel _or _Buffy_ then I'll stand corrected.

My parents live in a normal suburb which I find rather ironic because back in the 60s they were the ultimate anti establishment hippies(well according to their stories they were). On the outside of the house it looks like any other in the neighborhood, but on the inside it's full of things made of hemp and it smells like mango hookah tobacco. Though having hippie parents that love you is better than having none at all. I know how that feels.

I'm my parents only child. My mother Margaret(Maggie) and my father Andrew(Andy) couldn't have kids. When they'd taken me in they were in their early 50s. My real parents had been young so it had been a weird transition but I love them all the same. My real parents had died two months before my tenth birthday. We'd lived in a small apartment in New York then. There was an electrical fire in their room and they'd both died. I managed to climb out my window and onto the fire escape.

I'd stayed at a group home for three months until the Thompsons took me in. A year after I'd lived with them they'd offered to adopt me but I turned them down because I felt as though I already had parents and I couldn't replace them.

It takes about twenty minutes to get from my apartment to my parents house. My clunker car can just barely make the trip. I parked my car on the curb in front of their house and didn't even bother to ring the doorbell or knock. I just walked into their house. My dad, Andy was watching the news in the living room. Of the two of them my dad is the least like a hippy. His grey hair is cut short and usually he'll wear normal t-shirts and such. He's part owner of a small organic food store but he's due to retire soon. I greeted him with a,

"Hey dad." he smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you made it. Your mother was about to start calling your cell phone nonstop until you answered and explained why you were 10 minutes late." he said and laughed.

"yeah sorry I overslept." I apologized.

"that's ok." he said. "Maggie, Aiden's here!" he yelled towards the kitchen. In two seconds my mom, Maggie appeared in the doorway.

"Aiden!" she cried and speed walked over to me to give me a hug. My mom actually does look like a hippie. Her white hair falls loosely down her back and she usually wears crazy dresses along with homemade hemp jewelry. I get family moments like this about once a week. "come on it's time for brunch." she said and led my dad and me into the dining room.

While we ate an amazing vegan meal we conversed about lots of things. Including my personal life.

"so how's that girlfriend of yours?" my dad asked.

"she's good. Actually she got me a Help! record signed by all four of the Beatles." I said.

"wow that's cool!" my dad said enthusiastically. He's the one that started my love of music.

"and what did you get her?" my mom asked.

"uh…a Paramore CD." I said guiltily. My mom shook her head in disapproval.

"I can't afford anything expensive." I explained.

"you could if you didn't have to pay rent on that apartment." my mom said, insinuating that I should move back in with them.

"I like living in my apartment." I said. "and besides you guys get alone time." my mom sighed.

"fine but as soon as you say the word I will drive my van to your apartment and pick you up." she said sounding incredibly motherly. I laughed.

"ok mother."

An hour later we all sat in the living room and exchanged gifts. Being spiritualists my parents didn't celebrate Christmas before I got there. But I was raised Catholic by my parents so they do celebrate Christmas for me. Just not a totally conventional one. I made my dad a CD of some of my band's songs(he's our biggest fan) and I got my mom a vegan cookbook. They both seemed to love their gifts. My dad got me a new book of sheet music(exactly what I asked for) and my mom made me a new hemp necklace. It was made of rainbow dyed hemp and had a blue mushroom bead with smaller glow in the dark beads on the sides. I honestly loved it.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my parents and when it started to get dark I decided to go home. I hugged both of my parents goodbye and began to drive home. Being with my parents was a good distraction but I had some work to do. People think I'm not that smart and maybe they're right but I'm not stupid and I do notice things. So when I got back to my apartment I went straight to my laptop and began to do a little searching.

I decided to start with golden eyes. WebMD said that it is a sign of liver failure if your eyes turn yellow. I highly doubted all of the Cullen's except for Renesmee had liver failure so I decided to move on. When I shook Carlisle's hand the day before it felt like touching ice so I tried typing 'pale cold skin' I got a bunch of stuff about hypothermia but I also got one other thing that oddly enough led me to a site about vampires. I wanted to push that notion aside but somehow it just struck me.

Then I remembered what Esme had called Bella, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I typed in Isabella Swan then added Washington state to the end because Renesmee said that's where they moved from. It led me to a newspaper article or more accurately an obituary. The article read:

_Isabella Cullen, formally Isabella Swan, of Forks Washington died on February 5__th__ 2007. The 19 year old died of 'Yellow Fever' which she caught on her honeymoon to South America in late 2006. She left behind her father, the chief of police in Forks, her mother and her husband Edward._

Along with the article there was a picture. It looked like it was probably her school picture and she looked totally different but besides that she was most definitely the same person. What also caught me was that it said her husband's name was Edward Cullen. But finally it said that she _died_ five years before! My mind went straight back to the vampire website. I couldn't help it, I went back to that website and looked for other symptoms the Cullens possess. I didn't recall ever seeing any of them in the direct sunlight besides Renesmee and Bella's obituary said she's died a few years ago at age 19 and she still looked like she was in her late teens. So I don't think they'd aged.

One thing I still didn't understand? What was Renesmee? She wasn't one of them I knew that. She had beautiful brown eyes and the rest of them had gold eyes. She went out into the sunlight and she eats normal food. She's not cold but hot(temperature though yes she is _hot_). Hell I've felt her heartbeat! But still there was something about her that wasn't quite right. And I was going to find out.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! The next chapter is the end of this part of the series. There will be three parts total.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I'm simply playing with her characters.**

Renesmee's POV:

My Christmas day was boring to say the least. I just went hunting with Emmett and my dad. Before I went to sleep I checked my phone to see if Aiden had texted me or anything. He didn't. I slept without dreaming for the first time in months. My dad woke me up at 11:00.

"wow you haven't slept that long since you were a baby" he commented when I awoke to him gently shaking my shoulder.

"dad go away!" I said sleepily. He laughed.

"your mom wants you downstairs." he said and before I could protest he picked me up and ran me downstairs.

"I am not a child this isn't funny!" I yelled as I tried to break out of his grip to no success.

"Edward put her down." my mom said from where she was sitting in the living room. My dad did as she said and placed me down on my feet.

"what do you need mom?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I notice you haven't been wearing your ring." she said sounding cavalier. I looked down at the floor.

"no I guess I haven't. I'll just go get it." I said as I turned towards the stairs.

"there's not need for that I have it right here." my dad said and handed me the ring. I looked at it and for the first time got a good look at it. The first time I saw it I was too mortified to realize that it's shaped like a heart and it's covered in diamonds(probably another piece of jewelry my dad inherited from his mom). I put the ring on my left ring finger.

"are you happy now?" I asked in a irritated tone.

"yes" she said with a smile and ran into the kitchen at vampire speed. Sometimes I think she's too used to being a vampire and that's the real reason why she doesn't get out much. I ate a pomegranate for breakfast while I watched TV in the living room. They were showing first season episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I was really getting into it. By the time I had been watching the show for an hour, Emmett had joined me and cracked up when Angel's face changed while he and Buffy were making out.

"oh my god that was hilarious!" he roared. He then decided to tell me some more Cullen Family History. "you know when this show first came out in 1997, Carlisle got so paranoid about us being exposed that he wouldn't let us go to school for two months, until Alice convinced him that the vampires on the show were so stupid that nobody would suspect us." I find it funny that so many stories about Emmett have to with pop culture. Emmett and I watched three more episodes before Esme nagged us about being couch potatoes and that our skin would end up looking like Vladimir and Stefan. After that for fun Emmett grabbed a baseball from his and Rosalie's room and suggested we play catch outside.

"ok." I answered and we walked to the backyard. Emmett stepped a good distance away from me and lightly(for him) threw the ball towards me. I caught it with ease and threw it back.

"so how's Aiden?" Emmett and threw the ball back to me. I caught it and answered,

"I don't know I haven't spoken to him since he was here on Christmas eve." I spoke the truth and sent the ball back his way.

"really? Usually you guys don't go two hours without talking." Emmett said, his voice disbelieving.

"yeah I'll probably call him tonight." my hand was starting to sting from not using a glove. When I got to thinking about it, it _was_ really weird that Aiden hadn't called me. I'm not saying he's clingy, but Aiden certainly likes to be around me and the chances of him forgetting to call are close to none. "he's probably just with his band." I said, telling myself more than Emmett.

"whatever you say kid."

_Aiden's POV:_

I sat in the middle of my living room on the floor. All of the windows were covered and I didn't make a sound. If Renesmee was going to kill me she would have done it already right? I wasn't taking chances. So I sat in the silence and darkness eating Cocoa Puffs straight from the box and drinking bottled water. I had wrapped myself up in a blanket my mom had made me but I was shivering.

After five hours of this I'd convinced myself I'd gone insane and when someone came to check up on me I'd be sent to a psychiatric hospital. But what if I wasn't? what if Renesmee's family really were vampires? What if Renesmee really was something not quite human? Did I care? Yes.

I decided I would check my phone. It said I had two missed calls. One was from Tiffany accompanied with a message. I'll save you the pain by saying it was her singing _All I Want For Christmas Is You_. I shuddered and deleted the message. The next was from Renesmee. The message was her saying,

"hey Aiden it's me. Uh…call me when you get this message." it was short and sweet. She sounded the exact same as the last time I'd seen her, not the evil voice I'd imagined her to have now that I knew her secret(kind of). I sighed and deleted her message. I decided to listen to my Walkman to pass the time. I must have fallen asleep because by the time I woke up it was morning again.

I decided I was being insane and decided to go for a jog. I changed into some new clothes and walked down to the sidewalk. I saw the trees across the street shake and I swore there was something in the tree but when I looked again it was as if it were nothing.

I like jogging, it gives me time to think. But at that particular time that probably wasn't a good idea and my mind instantly went to Renesmee. Weren't vampires just crazy people that killed people to drink their blood? Real vampires were just myths right?

You know the irony in it all is that my favorite show was _True Blood_ and when I watched it I'd never been terrified of the vampires like I was of the Cullens. However Stephen Moyer isn't really a vampire.

I had been running along the sidewalk for five minutes before I realized I hadn't put on a jacket. I get cold easily so usually I don't forget to put one on. At the moment I wasn't concerned about freezing though as I continued to run. I must have gotten a mile from my apartment when I decided to turn back.(a word of advice, never go jogging without a jacket while it's 30 degrees outside and you're emotionally unstable). While I walked back to my building I decided something.

My life had been good before I met Renesmee. It wasn't perfect, but it was at least normal and comfortable. So I decided I would go back to that. I would live my life as if Renesmee were simply figments of my imagination. I would hang out with my friends and focus on the band again. But most of all I'd try being single for a while. Only bad things come out of me dating anybody.

It wouldn't be easy but I had to do it. The only thing that was going against my plan was that I knew it would hurt Renesmee. And even though she was something that might want to kill me, I still cared deeply about her.

_Renesmee's POV:_

It had been over a week since I'd seen or heard from Aiden. I was almost tempted to have Emmett track him down but I decided against it. I couldn't help but think of what I'd done wrong. At least when I'd lost my first love I'd known the reason. No, I didn't love Aiden but being ignored by the guy you're dating hurts.

It was New Years eve and I sat sulking in my room. I didn't cry. I refused to cry over a meaningless distraction. But still there was a wave of depression over me.

Jasper had offered to kill Aiden twice but I'd turned him down. I didn't want Jasper to ruin his streak of almost ten years without killing a human and Aiden didn't deserve to be killed. In fact I still felt compassion towards him and his childlike demeanor towards certain things. It was about two in the afternoon that I decided that not knowing the reason for Aiden's recent behavior might kill me.

I jumped out my window and decided to go to Aiden's apartment like I had days before. He'd seemed disturbed about something when I'd watched him from the trees across the street. I got into my car and drove off. I knew my parents would be worried but I had to get to the bottom of this. I parked my car in the parking lot across the street from his building and to my luck just then he got out of a black van which then drove off. I was able to run at human speed over to him I cried out,

"Aiden!" he turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. Almost as if he were terrified of me. Then he turned back around and started to walk to his building as if I wasn't there. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "oh no you don't! you're going to tell me why you've been ignoring me." I could feel him trembling.

"I-I'm sorry just please don't hurt me!" he begged for…mercy. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"what?" I asked in a tone that matched my face. "why would I hurt you?" I asked calmly.

"b-because of what you are." he stuttered out. My eyes widened.

"what?" I asked in disbelief. He couldn't know the truth right? "I mean what are you talking about?" I asked more calmly. He grabbed me by the arm and took around to the back of the building.

"I did some research." he confessed. "you're a vampire." I was beyond stunned. Firstly because he'd actually been half right but second because he actually thought I was a pure vampire. I shook my head.

"no I'm not a vampire." I said truthfully. Aiden looked into my eyes meaningfully.

"that's what I thought." he said quietly. "but you aren't human and I know your family are all vampires." he said as if he'd never been more sure of anything in his life. I debated with myself. Should I tell him he was crazy and have my family move again? Should I tell him the truth and say he's right and then hope he can keep my family's secret like my mom did? Or the third option, should I say nothing and run away? With my fast thinking I made my decision after thinking all scenarios through. I put my hand on his cheek and used my ability on him for the first time. I showed him my mother running through my house, I showed him Emmett uprooting a dead tree, finally I showed him my father killing a deer. When I took my hand off of his cheek he gasped out,

"what are you?"

**Ok guys that was the end of the first part of this story. There will be three total parts in all. I'll be continuing this story in another story so make sure you're all following me and not just this story. finally remember to review it's what motivates me to continue writing.**


	26. New Story Is Up!

**Ok guys the first chapter of the next part of this story is now up! It's called, If I Could Dream.**


End file.
